Power Rangers Armageddon
by Dragon Force Ranger
Summary: Venjix was not destroyed and the RPM Rangers discovered it a little to late. Tenaya, Dillon and Summer are rescued by two familiar Zeo Rangers. A new ally, Shark, joins and he will become a key player when old enemies return from the grave.
1. It's Not Over, It's Only Just Begun

**Chapter 1: It's Not Over, It's Only Just Begun**

_**USA Desert, Clean Area,**_

Dillon, Summer and Tenaya were enjoying the view of a miraculously restored forest. "It's beautiful…" Tenaya said with a smile as she looked around.

Dillon and Summer voiced their own agreements as well. "How did this happen so soon after Venjix's destruction?" Dillon asked as Tenaya walked knelt down to pick up a dandelion.

"I don't know." Summer said.

Tenaya's hand started to close around the flower but it went right through. "It's a hologram!!" Tenaya shouted as she ran to her brother and his girlfriend.

The hologram automatically shutdown, revealing a desert waste land. "How was this created?" Summer asked. Before anyone could guess, Grinders appeared out of nowhere and attacked the three.

_**Meanwhile, Power Rangers RPM Garage, Corinth City,**_

Dr. K was running a finale systems check before she shut down Project Ranger once and for all but what she found was horrifying. "Ziggy!!" She shouted.

Ziggy came rushing into the Ranger Room and took one look at Dr. K's face and could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Venjix is alive, inside the Red Morpher." Dr. K said in horror. "He's beaming himself back to his palace while also ordering his Grinders to increase security at the slave camps."

Ziggy knew exactly what he needed to do. "I'll go get Flynn, Scott, Gem and Gemma." He said.

"Make sure you warn Coronel Truman about what's going on." Dr. K shouted as Ziggy left.

_**A few minutes later, Corinth City, Eagle Squadron Hanger,**_

Scott was getting Gem and Gemma ready for their first mission as Eagle Squad members and Flynn was helping the mechanics get the planes ready. Flynn was just about to give them the go ahead when Ziggy came running in with security hot on his heels. "What's going on here?" Coronel Truman asked as he arrived on the scene to see Ziggy being tackled by security.

"Sir, this intruder was trying to get to the new fighter jets." The soldier reported.

"I suggest you unhand my son's friend before you lose your job, soldier." Coronel Truman said sternly.

The soldiers released Ziggy as the others came over to find out what was wrong. "Scott, Venjix is alive!" Ziggy blurted out. The color on everyone's face just vanished. "He downloaded a backup inside Scott's morpher and has been transferring himself back to his palace."

The former Rangers looked at each other and then at Coronel Truman. The coronel got serious. "Alright, I want you to report back to Dr. K and keep me informed of what's going on." He ordered. He turned to his two second-in-commands. "Hicks, Vasquez, have all our soldiers on high alert and the shields powered back up."

"Yes, sir!" The two said together and they headed out.

_**An Hour later, Venjix Slave Camp, 10 Miles from Corinth,**_

Tenaya, Dillon and Summer had been captured by the Grinders and had just been transported to the slave camp. Their clothes were pretty torn up because of their battle with the Grinders. They were still inside the transport waiting to be let out. "This isn't good." Dillon said as he saw how scared Tenaya was.

"They're going to turn me back…" Tenaya trembled. Summer was doing her best to try to calm Tenaya but it wasn't working. The back of the transport opened and the three were let out.

"ZEO 5 POWER SWORD!!!" A voice shouted. The entire camp looked and saw a Red Power Ranger with a black star on his helmet fighting the Grinders. But he wasn't alone: A pink ranger with an oval on her helmet was with him. Together they were destroying all of the Grinders.

"ZEO 1 POWER SHIELD!!!" The pink Ranger shouted as she summoned her shield and threw it at some of the Grinders, destroying them.

A male worker, who was about twenty years old, wearing rags and covered head to toe in dirt, had managed to break his chains and joined in fighting the Grinders. The Red Ranger saw the young man fighting a large group of Grinders and went to help him. The two destroyed the group of Grinders and, after the Red Ranger gave the young man his Zeo Laser Pistol and Zeo Blade, started destroying the rest of the Grinders.

Tenaya was separated from Summer and Dillon during the chaos caused by the workers trying to flee and the Grinders trying to stop either the workers or the fighters. She managed to duck out of sight and tried activating her finger blasters but couldn't. "Oh yeah, Kilobyte deleted those…" She said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Dillon and Summer started getting the workers into a pair of large Venjix Transport vehicles. Dillon realized that someone was missing. "Tenaya!" He shouted but couldn't see his sister anywhere.

"Dillon, there's no time!" Summer said as she stopped him from running off to find Tenaya. "We have to get these people back to Corinth. Once we get the others, we can come back out and find her." Dillon knew who she was talking about and reluctantly agreed when he saw a massive platoon of Grinders heading towards the camp. He got into the driver's seat of one of the vehicles, started it up and began driving the transport towards Corinth.

_**A few minutes later, Deserted Venjix Slave Camp,**_

Tenaya made her way out of her hiding place and found that the entire camp was empty and her brother was nowhere in sight. "Dillon!" She shouted hoping, against all hope, that he could hear her. "Dillon…" She started rubbing her left arm with her right hand as she started walking nervously. Her brother had promised to never leave her and she was worried that he had forgotten his promise already.

Suddenly, a group of Grinders appeared out of nowhere and attacked Tenaya. She tried to fight them off but, without her finger blasters and her being outnumbered, she was eventually knocked down and the Grinders prepared to fire their blasters at her. Tenaya covered her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable.

"HEYA!!" A male voice shouted. Tenaya uncovered her eyes in time to see the male worker from earlier attacking the Grinders with the weapons the Red Ranger had given him. He quickly destroyed the Grinders. He turned to Tenaya. "Are you alright?" He asked as he offered her his right hand.

"Yeah, thanks." Tenaya said with a smile as she accepted his hand. The young man helped her up to her feet. "I'm Tenaya."

"The name's Shark." The young man said with a warm smile.

The Zeo Rangers came over to the two of them. "Are you two alright?" The Pink Ranger asked.

"Yeah," Shark said. He gave the Red Ranger back the weapons. "Thanks for the loan." He said.

The Red Ranger nodded. "No problem."

"Tommy…" The Pink Ranger whispered, as if asking a question and the Red Ranger nodded.

"Power down!" The two said together. The revealed themselves to be none other than Katherine 'Kat' Hillard and Dr. Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver!

Tommy was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, tennis shoes and had short hair like he had during his time teaching a Reefside High. Kat was wearing a Pink t-shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes and looked exactly like she had during Power Rangers Zeo except a few years older. The older Rangers introduced themselves to Shark and Tenaya.

"I don't mean to sound rude but do you have any way of getting me to Corinth?" Tenaya asked. "I need to find my brother, Dillon."

Tommy smiled. "I think we can give you both a lift." He said as the ground started to shake.

Shark and Tenaya turned around and saw the Brachiozord. This one looked like the original but was even larger. "Now **that**is a Zord." Shark said with a smile. Tenaya nodded in agreement.

_**A few minutes later, Brachiozord Entrance,**_

Tommy and Kat showed Shark and Tenaya how to get inside through the front left leg emergency entrance. "We'd normally just teleport in or out but since you two don't have communicators we figured it would be best to show you the entrance." Kat explained before Shark could ask the question of why Kat and Tommy just showed them that.

"That makes sense." Shark said as he followed after Tenaya, Tommy and Kat. He looked around excitedly at all the different technology and signs pointing down hallways and saying what they led to.

"This Zord is actually our mobile command center." Tommy said as he led the way through the Zord. "It's big enough to hold all the Zords used by all the different Ranger teams and there are also areas for the teams to live in, which are all large enough for them to feel very comfortable. There are also a few areas that I designed for old friends of mine or allies of other Ranger teams. There are also some areas for people that we have never met before, such as you two." Tenaya nodded in understanding while Shark looked impressed. "Uh, Shark, I think you may want to hit the showers." Tommy said as he looked at Shark.

Shark looked down at his dirty clothes and chuckled in agreed. "I guess that wouldn't hurt."

Tommy showed him to the nearest guest room. "The bathroom's on the left with a large closet with all sorts and sizes of clothes on the right." He said as he showed Shark a plain room. There wasn't much in it other than a bed and clock/radio in the room.

"Thanks." Shark said as he went over to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

_**Brachiozord Command Center, Control Room,**_

Meanwhile, Kat and Tenaya had made their way to the Control Room where Alpha 5 was waiting for them. "Hello Tenaya, my name is Alpha 5." Alpha said happily.

"Alpha is a robotic assistant that worked with the original group of Power Rangers' mentor, Zordon." Kat explained. "Years ago, when Zordon was captured by the forces of evil, Alpha was damaged and shut down until Andros discovered him and sent him to Aquitar for repairs. It took Billy, the original Blue Ranger, and Cestro, the Blue Alien Ranger, years to repair him, but once they was fixed him, Alpha came to Earth and helped Tommy rebuilt the Biozords, which include the Brachiozord, as well as recover the Zeo Zords from their storage area in the mountains outside Angel Grove, Tor the Carrier Zord from the storage area deep under the ruins of the Power Chamber and the Dragonzord from Angel Grove Harbor."

"When did…?" Tenaya started to ask.

"We began all that two years before Venjix was unleashed into the internet." Alpha 5 answered. "Then one and a half years later, Kat returned to the states and came to Reefside to start up a teaching career. She and Tommy immediately got back together. We went into hiding when Venjix launched its first attacks by disguising the Brachiozord as a mountain on the outskirts of Reefside. The Grinders didn't notice the difference between real mountains and the fake."

"We only recently started fighting back since we felt that, if Venjix got hold of these Zords, he would've been able to use them to take over Corinth." Tommy said as he entered the Control Room. "During the time in hiding, Alpha and I rebuilt the Tiger, Falcon and Crane Zords. We also began work on the other original five Zords but they are all only 76% complete."

Tenaya looked impressed by what she had just heard. "Wow…" was all she could say.

Alpha went over to the controls and programmed in the coordinates for Corinth City. "I have set the coordinates for Corinth and we should be there within two hours." Alpha informed the three.

_**A half hour, Just Outside Corinth,**_

Dillon and Summer had driven the Venjix Transport Vehicles to Corinth and were informing Coronel Truman about the two Rangers they had seen. "We need to go back and search for Tenaya." Dillon said sternly.

"I'm afraid we have something a little more urgent to worry about." Coronel Truman said calmly.

"And what could be more urgent than finding my sister?" Dillon asked angrily.

Coronel Truman said three words that Dillon and Summer never expected: "Venjix is alive."

The two looked horrified at the revelation. "Dillon, we need to go see Doctor K and get our morphers back before we go look for Tenaya." Summer said calmly. Dillon nodded in agreement but didn't say anything as they got into a military vehicle.

_**A few minutes later, RPM Garage,**_

Dr. K was hard at work to repair the RPM Morphers to give the Rangers control of them and prevent Venjix from ever being able to download into them ever again. "That should do it." Dr. K said as Dillon and Summer entered the Garage.

"What're you guys doing here?" Flynn asked.

Summer quickly explained what had happened and that they needed to go find Tenaya before Venjix found her. "I'm afraid that that will have to wait, Rangers." Dr. K announced. "A massive Biological Zord has just been detected heading towards the city. It will reach the dome perimeter in one hour and twenty-five minutes."

The Rangers all looked at each other and nodded together. "We know what we have to do, Doc." Scott said. The seven took back their morphers and headed out to wait for the possible new threat.

_**Meanwhile, Brachiozord Command Center, Shark's Guest Room,**_

Tenaya knocked on the door before opening the door. "Shark, are you still in here?" Tenaya asked timidly. Not getting an answer, she walked in and noticed that the closet was open. Figuring that Shark was in the closet, she went over and stuck her head in.

Inside, Tenaya saw a young man with short dark hair and light skin. He was wearing black biker pants and boots. "Shark?" She asked as he turned.

Shark smiled as he put on a green sleeveless muscle shirt. "I guess I should've expected that you'd want to see how I was doing." He chuckled as he put on a pair of black fingerless leather biker gloves.

"Actually, I was curious as to how you got captured if you were such a good fighter." Tenaya said as she sat down in a nearby chair.

Shark frowned and sighed. "First off you have to understand that I'm more than a fighter. I was already in a senior in college by the time Venjix was unleashed into the internet. I had been helping with transports before I realized that an important piece of equipment I had invented had been left behind. I went back to get it but found the place I left it had been destroyed. Before I could clear a path, I saw a family in trouble and went to help." He then smiled. "I wound up fighting that bot named Kilobyte for a while. He had flight and teleportation capabilities back then but they were damaged beyond repair during our little skirmish."

Tenaya smiled. "I always wondered why he had to walk all that way if he was so great." She commented.

"Yeah well, he ended up getting the best of me by teleporting the both of us one last time into the middle of a Grinder Factory." Shark continued. "I was captured but Kilobyte was still inside the factory when it was bombed by Eagle Squadron. I was taken a different slave camp after I would attempt to escape from the camp I was already at."

"Until you got to the one you were just at?" Tenaya guess and Shark nodded.

Shark went over to the leather jacket area of the closet while Tenaya looked at some of the female clothes. "If you want to take a shower and try on some of the clothes, I can just leave and come back later." Shark said as he noticed the look in Tenaya's eyes.

Tenaya blushed. "I've never really been able to just be a normal girl before…" She admitted.

Shark smiled. "I'm sure Kat or your brother's girlfriend would be more than willing to take you shopping and do all those other things girls like to do." He teased her.

Tenaya glared at him. "That's not exactly what I meant." She growled. He held up his hands in surrender. Tenaya then smiled. "What I meant, was that I've never had a boy ask me out on a date and I'm wondering if I could ask him out instead of it being the other way around."

Shark gave her a puzzled look as she winked at him and started to leave the room. "Wait, are you asking me out?" He asked in confusion as Tenaya reached the door.

Tenaya smirked at him. "Maybe…"

Shark watched as the door to the guest room closed. He chuckled and shook his head before going back to looking at the jackets. He found a black leather jacket with the Dragon Power Coin's symbol on the back of it. He pulled it on and it fit perfectly. "Nice." He said as he picked up a pair of shades. Shark then headed for the Control Center.

Once there, he got a look of approval from Tenaya. "I like the look." She said with a smile. Tommy seemed surprised when he saw the symbol on the back of the jacket but didn't say anything and motioned for Kat not to say anything as well.

_**One hour later, Venjix's Palace,**_

Venjix finally finished transferring itself back to its original pillar form. "Ah, I seem to have made a mistake in just using Grinders and Tenaya for my master plan." Venjix said to itself. "I'll need to rebuild my body and my most trusted generals if I'm to recapture Tenaya 15, turn her back and then conquer Corinth City." The virus began rebuilding its body along with upgraded bodies for General Shifter and Kilobyte.

_**Meanwhile, Unknown Location in the Universe,**_

A large amount of energy was located by the long forgotten son of King Mondo, Prince Gasket. "Now that I, Prince Gasket, have finally found the remains of the Universal Egg, I will have the power to conquer the Universe." Prince Gasket announced to his Cogs as they began working to gain control of the energy.

Little did Gasket know, what he was doing was going to unleash a power so great that the Universe would never be the same again.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Planning for the Future

**Chapter 2: Planning for the Future**

_**Brachiozord Command Center, Control Center, Just outside the Dome of Corinth City,**_

The massive Biozord had just arrived outside the domed city. Shark was waiting up in the Control Center while Tenaya went with Tommy and Kat to see Coronal Truman and all of the RPM Power Rangers, who were waiting at the entrance to the city with a squad of city security. Shark was reading up on the different sources of power that Tommy and Kat had used in their lives. He understood that the Zeo Crystals and Dino Gems had stored up power from the Morphing Grid and most of the things about the Power Coins but really got confused about the Green Power Coin. "Hey, Alpha," Shark said thinking that Alpha might be able to explain it. "I was wondering what the deal is with the data on the Green Power Coin."

Alpha sighed. "The Green Power Coin was the most powerful power coin ever forged but it was stolen by Rita Repulsa who later used it to turn Tommy into her own Evil Green Ranger." The robot explained. He went on to tell Shark about the different adventures, the Green Candle incident and Zordon temporarily restoring the Power in the coin.

"I get all of that but what confuses me is that the clone made of Tommy used the Green Power Coin again. How did Lord Zedd restore its power?"

Alpha 5 realized what Shark was getting at. "Lord Zedd used a green crystal to steal the power from Tommy. When Tommy broke the crystal, the Power inside it mixed with the dispersed power from the Green Candle, and the mixture went into the Power Coin without us realizing it." Alpha explained. "The Coin was lost but somehow Zedd managed to get his hands on it again and gave it to the Wizard of Deception, who then gave it to the clone he created."

"Right and the clone then went to live back in the Colonial times and took the Power Coin with him to keep it from falling into evil hands." Shark said looking concerned. "But what happened to the coin after that?"

Alpha was pushing buttons on the Brachiozord Scanner Systems. "I have set the scanners to search for any energy signature remotely similar to that of the Green Power Coin." The robot said.

Shark nodded. "Alright, my robo-buddy, while the scanners search, can we try to contact some of the off world Rangers?" He asked curiously.

Alpha 5 looked at Shark and was curious as to what he was thinking. "What are you thinking, Shark?" The robot asked bluntly.

"Well, I figured that if we could contact some of the past Rangers, they could start rebuilding some of the other old Zords." Shark shrugged. "I mean, the former Turbo Rangers became the Space Rangers and were off planet, weren't they?"

Alpha nodded. "TJ and Justin were still on Earth, while Ashley, Carlos and Cassie were on KO-35 with Andros and Zhane." He said.

Shark started pacing and thinking things over. "Alpha, I apologize if I sound like I trying to boss you around but after the scanners find the Green Power Coin, I would like you to start searching for Justin and TJ, please." He said calmly.

Alpha realized what Shark was getting at. "You want to send them to KO-35 to rebuild the Turbo Zords." He said and Shark smiled as he nodded. "How would you suggest I search for them?" Shark hadn't thought of that, so he began pacing and thinking about that.

_**Meanwhile, Corinth City Entrance,**_

Tenaya had warned Tommy and Kat that the RPM Rangers and Corinth Security might be a little unwelcoming but just because they were trying to protect what they thought was the last remaining human city. "Coronel Truman, Rangers, I'd like you to meet Dr. Tommy Oliver and Kat Hillard, the Zeo Ranger 5 Red and Zeo Ranger 1 Pink." Tenaya introduced her new friends to the Rangers and Coronel Truman.

While, Tommy explained everything he had told Tenaya and Shark to Coronel Truman, Dillon rushed forward to his sister and embraced her in a tight hug. "Are you alright?" He asked frantically.

Tenaya smiled. "I'm fine, thanks to Tommy, Kat…" she hesitated before finishing, "…and Shark."

Dillon frowned and looked over at Tommy and Kat. He raised an eyebrow. "And where is this Shark person?" Dillon asked.

Tenaya pointed at the Brachiozord. "He's helping Alpha 5 in the Brachiozord Control Center." She said before glaring at her brother. "I don't know why but I getting the feeling that you are going to threaten him."

Summer saw look on Dillon's face and intervened. "Trust me, Tenaya, all brothers feel they need to protect their sisters from the other boys." She explained.

Tenaya smiled and just gave her brother what he interpreted as a warning glare. She went with the two to the RPM Garage.

_**Brachiozord Control Center,**_

"I've got it!" Shark said. He had been looking over the information on TJ and Justin and found what he needed. "Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster have very distinct energy signatures that connect them to their drivers. If we can locate those energies, we'll find them."

"Excellent idea, Billy!" Alpha said. He then realized his mistake when Shark raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, but what you just did sounds a lot like something my old friend, Billy, the original Blue Ranger, would do."

"So he was a tech-head?" Shark asked and Alpha nodded. He then pulled up the information on Billy and, to say the least, Shark was impressed. "Maybe you should try giving him a call on Aquitar. We may need his help with rebuilding the Zords."

Alpha happily agreed and left to go to the Universal Ranger Communication Room. Shark smiled as he checked the scan for the Green Power Coin but it had still turned up nothing so he decided to go for a walk in Corinth. He took one of the spare wrist communicators, which looked like the ones Kat and Tommy were wearing from their first years as Power Rangers.

_**Meanwhile, on Aquitar,**_

A light skinned man was working in his laboratory when a female Aquitarian walked in. "Billy, there is a call for you from Earth." The female said calmly.

Billy smiled warmly at his wife. "Thanks, Cestria." He put down what he was working on, got up and started to follow Cestria to the Communication Area. As he entered the room he noticed that the five Alien Rangers were already in the room. He turned on the Viewing Globe and started to receive a gargled message. "This is Billy, who is this?"

"Aye yi, yi, it's good to hear from you after all this time, Billy." answered a very easily recognized voice.

"Alpha is that you?" Billy asked as the image cleared to show Alpha 5.

"Of course it is, Billy." Alpha said happily.

Billy was happy to see his old robotic friend after all this time. "It's good to see you again, Alpha. What have you been up?"

Alpha explained what he and Tommy did before Venjix was unleashed, how he, Tommy and Kat had hidden from the evil computer program and what he and Shark have been up. They were interrupted briefly by Shark. "Yo, Alpha, I'm going for a little bit of a walk while the scanners are running their search." He said.

"Okay, Shark, but be careful." Alpha said.

Shark's voice chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm borrowing one of the spare wrist communicators in case something comes up."

Shark then disappeared from the screen. "Is that the guy whose helping you search for the coin, TJ and Justin?" Billy asked.

"That is correct, Billy. He also suggested that I give you a call about you coming back to Earth to help with rebuilding the old Zords." Alpha informed Billy.

Billy seemed a little worried and looked at Cestria, who smiled. "I shall began packing all the necessary things for our immediate departure, husband." She said before leaving to begin packing.

Cestro handed Billy a necklace device. "This will help Cestria be able to survive on Earth." He explained. "It emits a field of liquid into her skin so she won't have to rehydrate as often as we used to during our time on Earth."

Billy nodded his thanks and went to help his wife with the packing.

_**Angel Grove, Venjix Prison Camp,**_

The heat was normally unbearable but the conditions had recently gotten even worse for those in the Angel Grove Prison Camp. Jason Lee Scott was among the prisoners and he wasn't the only Power Ranger in this camp. His old friends, Zach Taylor, Trini Kwan and Jason's girlfriend, Kimberly Ann Hart, were in the prison camp, as well as Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos and Tanya Sloan. During Venjix's attack on Angel Grove, the former Rangers had tried their best to fight without their powers, except for Adam, who still had his powers from when the Sentinel Knight restored them. Even so, the former Rangers were defeated by the Grinders and imprisoned along with the rest of the city. Adam's restored Mastodon Power Coin had been destroyed by the Grinders after he was forcibly demorphed.

"Do you think Tommy's still alive?" Kimberly asked in a whisper.

Jason smiled. "I know he is. He's most likely just waiting for the right moment to come and get us." He whispered confidently.

The other guys were nearby and agreed with Jason. Trini, Aisha and Tanya were over at another area working with the Rangers old friends, Ernie, Bulk and Skull. Kimberly knew they were right about Tommy still being alive. Even though she had broke his heart years ago with that letter, after he and the other Turbo Rangers rescued her and Jason from Divatox, she and Tommy were able to talk and they managed to become friends again, this time they were like brother and sister. She, as well as the other former Rangers in the camp, knew that Tommy had rebuilt the Biozords and made the Brachiozord into a mobile command center. What they didn't know was where he had hidden it or if it had been destroyed like the rebuilt Lightspeed Rescue Zords…

_**Underwater, Near the Ruined City of Mariner Bay,**_

Carter Grayson still couldn't believe what had happened just a few years ago. He and his then new wife, were about to leave on their honeymoon when they got the call from Captain Mitchell and Dr. Angela Fairweather-Rawlings about the Venjix computer virus. Dana Mitchell-Grayson, Carter's wife, was the first to propose making the Aqua Base into the Aqua City. With the help of Chad's friend, Marina, and her father, Neptune, Lightspeed Rescue was able to quickly build an entirely eco-friendly underwater city. The domed city was completely and totally hidden from Venjix after Captain Mitchell's plan to fake its destruction was a success.

Carter sighed as he remembered the faithful day it all happened. The Lightspeed Megazords had all been destroyed during the evacuation of Mariner Bay. The Lightspeed Rangers had got lucky since most of Venjix's forces were more concerned with Corinth than Aqua City.

"What are you thinking about, Carter?" A female voice asked. Carter turned to see his wife, Dana, standing behind him.

He smiled weakly. "Just thinking about how things have been going these last few years." He said sadly.

Dana smiled. "Don't worry, Carter, I'm sure those new Rangers in Corinth will eventually manage to take care of Venjix and then we'll be able to start rebuilding the planet."

Little did they realize, that they would soon be raising Aqua City and rebuilding the planet sooner than they expect but they would also facing off against some very familiar old foes.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. The Return of Two Old Faces

**Chapter 3: The Return of Two Old Faces**

_**Corinth City, Primary Dome Entrance,**_

The guards at the main entrance/exit to the domed city were on high alert because of Venjix being revealed to be alive. They all had their blasters pointed at the entrance since someone was knocking on the metal gates that went down when the shields were in place. "Yo, you mind opening up?!" A human voice asked from the other side.

Coronel Truman and Corporal Hicks then arrived on the scene after being called by the guards. "Who are you?" Coronel Truman asked through the gate.

"My name is Shark." The voice asked. "Look, I'm a friend of Tenaya. In fact, I was the one that helped the Zeo Rangers destroy the Grinders at the Prison camp that she, her brother and his girlfriend were taken to."

Coronel Truman remembered that Tommy and Kat had told him about Shark, that he being a skilled fighter and had helped deal with a large amount of Grinders. "Lower the shields." He ordered Hicks.

Hicks relayed the ordered to the temporary control center as the control tower was being rebuilt. The shields were lowered and the gates were raised up. This allowed Shark to get in without any more problems. "It took you guys long enough to open up." Shark said as he walked into the city. The gates then closed behind him and the shields were reactivated.

One of the soldiers stepped forward and started waving a scanner around Shark's body. "He's clear, sir." The soldier reported to Coronel Truman.

The coronel nodded and stepped forward. "I take it you're here to see Tenaya." He surmised and Shark nodded. Truman motioned for Shark to come with him. Shark and Truman got into the military vehicle and Hicks drove them to the RPM Garage.

_**Meanwhile, Power Rangers RPM Garage,**_

Tenaya was telling the RPM Rangers about Shark while Dr. K, Tommy and Kat discussed what they were going to do. "We need to reinforce the city's defenses." Dr. K said.

"I agree." Tommy said. "And the best way to do that would be to find other old power Rangers that were captured by Venjix."

"That would be futile because they could be anywhere on the planet." Dr. K said.

"Actually, the most likely places to look for those missing Rangers would be to go to the Prison Camps near the ruined cities that they once protected." A voice said from the Garage entrance. Everyone turned to see Shark entering the Garage with Coronel Truman.

"Shark!" Tenaya shouted happily. She rushed over and gave Shark a hug which he returned.

Dillon looked at the guy hugging his sister. _'Whoever this Shark guy is, he doesn't look so tough…'_ He thought angrily as he scowled.

Shark saw the look Dillon was giving him after Tenaya stopped hugging him. "You lookin' at something?" he asked sternly.

Summer nudged Dillon in the ribs causing him to wince in pain. The RPM Rangers introduced themselves to Shark. Dillon tried to crush Shark's hand when they shook but Shark did the same thing and, as it turned out, he was a little stronger than Dillon. Tenaya giggled as her brother rubbed his hand in pain. "That's what you get for being an asshole." She said to him with a teasing smile.

Dillon tried to glare at her but he smiled as he now knew that Tenaya wasn't exaggerating Shark's strength and skills. Shark was busy letting Tommy and Kat know that their old friend, Billy, was on his way with his wife to help. "Alpha and I also began the search for the Green Power Coin." Shark explained. "Then the scanners are going to start searching for Storm Chaser and Lightning Cruiser."

Tommy and Kat both realized what that meant. "You mean you're going to then start looking for TJ and Justin?" Kat asked happily and Shark smirked.

"No, I'm just looking for their cars." He retorted, earning him a smack upside the head from Tommy. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a smartass!" Tommy answered.

"Okay." Shark said comically. This caused everyone in the garage to chuckle, Coronel Truman and Dr. K actually smiled.

"Dr. Oliver, I have decided to take you up on your offer to house us in your Mobile Command Center." Dr. K said after everyone stopped laughing. The RPM Rangers were surprised but welcomed the chance to live with other Rangers. They then started packing up their things to be transferred it to the Brachiozord.

_**Meanwhile, Jungle Spirit Realm,**_

Master Mao watched as Casey, RJ, Dominic, Theo, Lily, Jarrod, Camille, Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn training while Fran and Flit watched from the sidelines. _'Soon, they will return to help defend the planet from evil.'_ The Phi Zhua master thought.

Casey and Jarrod stopped sparing. The two had become like brothers since Dai Shi was destroyed. "I still can't believe it happened…" Casey said sadly.

"Yeah…" Jarrod agreed sadly.

They were both thinking about the Venjix attack on the Phi Zhua academy. The former Jungle Fury Rangers were all at the Academy welcoming Fran and Dominic back from their year long trip around the world. They were all caught off guard when the Grinders attacked the Academy. Those at the Academy fought back but were quickly being destroyed by endless onslaught of Grinders. Just as all hope seemed lost, the Rangers, along with Jarrod, Camille, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn and Flit were saved at the last second by Master Mao, who teleported all of them into the Jungle Spirit Realm. Master Mao explained that none of them would have survived if he hadn't intervened. They wanted to go back but that couldn't happen since Venjix had destroyed the Academy as well as all the students. The news about the fate of their students nearly destroyed those who survived.

Since that day, they have slowly been healing in the Jungle Spirit Realm thanks to the Spirits of the students saying that they do not blame their teachers for their deaths. That still doesn't help that Casey and Jarrod feel extremely guilty about it. Jarrod has been starting to move on and help Casey with his guilt.

"Hey, enough sulking, let's get back to training." Jarrod said with a smile.

Casey smiled weakly and agreed. They got back to training as well.

_**Half Hour Later, Animarium, Hidden in the Sky**_

Cole Evans was talking with the Red Lion Zord while a group of children watched. The Wild Zords were all living happily with the humans that had been evacuated to the safety of the floating island. Princess Shayla and Merrick were remembering the day Venjix had attacked Turtle Cove. Animus had sensed the virus before it was released and warned the Princess, who called the Wild Force Rangers back to action. Once the situation was explained to the Wild Force Rangers, Taylor Earheart-Myers instantly contacted her husband, Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, and warned him and the Silver Guardians.

The attacks were swift and devastating in their power. The Silver Guardian Headquarters was bombed, killing almost everyone inside. Mr. Collins was not in his office because of a red light and thus survived. Wes Collins, Red Time Force Ranger, and Jennifer Collins, Pink Time Force Ranger and Wes's wife from the future, survived and got a good chunk of the Silver Guardians and building's staff out of the building before it came crashing down. With Eric using the Q-Rex and the Wild Force Rangers using the Wild Force Megazord, they were able to hold out for a while against but there were too many Grinders and they were forced to fall back to the Animarium. The Grinders almost managed to get onto the Animarium but were destroyed by Zen-Aku and the timely arrival of Jindrax and Toxica. Animus, who had been resurrected been resurrected along with all the other Wild Zords, was on constant watch to make sure no one caught the Animarium off guard.

Since then the civilians, Silver Guardians, Wild Force and Time Force Rangers, and the three Duke Orgs have lived on the Animarium trying to find a way to destroy Venjix. Unfortunately, the Time Computer that allowed them to contact the future was destroyed during the bombing of Silver Guardians Headquarters, so they couldn't contact Trip for his help.

"I know that the RPM Rangers are doing fine holding Venjix at bay but we need to help them destroy it once and for all." Cole said to Red Lion. The lion growled its agreement.

Animus nodded in agreement as he listened to Cole and Red Lion's discussion. _'Soon we will be able to return to the planet and restore its natural beauty…'_ The ancient Megazord thought.

Animus did not realize it but soon, not only would the Animarium be able to return to the surface of the Earth, Animus would finally find the one worthy to use his Animal Crystals. As much as Animus liked Merrick, Merrick wasn't the one destined to use those crystals. Little did Animus, or any of the Wild Force Rangers realize that they would not only be returning to the surface sooner than they thought but, in Corinth, there was someone who was destined to use Animus's Animal Crystals.

_**RPM Area in the Brachiozord Mobile Command Center, Outside Corinth City,**_

"Is that the last of it?" Shark asked as he put down a box.

"Yeah, that's everything." Dr. K said after Shark had helped her and the RPM Rangers with unpacking and setting up their equipment. The RPM Area inside the Brachiozord looked exactly like the Garage had before they had moved out. Shark nodded and left.

"Where do you think he's going?" Ziggy asked but all the others just shrugged their shoulders.

_**A little while later, Wild Force Area, Brachiozord,**_

Shark went to go to the Wild Force Area, which was a massive jungle, even though it was still inside. It almost looked like the Animarium but was still different. Shark climbed up on the top of the mountain that the Red Lion Zord might sit. He sat there enjoying the peace and quiet until he seemed to sense someone trying to sneak up on him. "What're you doing, Shark?" Tenaya asked as she sat down next to him.

Shark shrugged. "Just enjoying the peace and quiet," he replied.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "So much for that," Tenaya teased him as the two headed for the Control Center.

_**Meanwhile, One Mile from Corinth,**_

Venjix had rebuilt his body and his two best Generals, Shifter and Kilobyte. The plan was simple: attack Corinth with all the Grinders from his palace, destroy the Rangers and turn Tenaya back into Tenaya 15. Kilobyte was ready and waiting for the order to attack, while Shifter was scouting ahead to make sure everything went according to plan. "Soon Corinth will fall and the world will be mine." Venjix said evilly.

_**Unknown Location in the Universe,**_

Prince Gasket watched as his cogs worked quickly to try to convert the energy from what remained of the Universal Egg. The Cogs were working fast but not fast enough. One of the containers had exploded from having too much energy put in it. That explosion released a stream of pure white energy that shot out into the universe. "Ignore the energy." Gasket said cockily. "It was just a small fraction of the power I will soon wield."

Little did Prince Gasket realize, but that small fraction headed straight for Planet Eltar!!

_**Planet Eltar, A Hero's Final Resting Place,**_

The stream of white energy flew through the Universe and struck the tomb of the legendary Mentor of the Power Rangers: **Zordon!** The energy was absorbed into his body and Zordon was restored to life. "W-What happened…?" Zordon asked himself as he sat up. He was wearing white sage robes and had a silver staff. _'How strange…I seem to have restored by…'_ He then realized what the power was and used his mystical powers to find that the situation was bad and getting worse by the second. _'I must find Tommy; he will know how to locate the other Rangers or at least contact them…'_ He then stood up, picked up his staff and turned into a streak of white light as he took off into the skies.

_**Back on Earth, Brachiozord Control Center,**_

Shark was watching the main monitor screen as it showed Venjix and his generals leading an army of Grinders towards Corinth. There must have been hundreds, if not thousands of Grinders heading their way. "Holy shit…" Shark said before he could stop himself. Tommy, Kat and the RPM Rangers just looked at him for a few seconds.

"Aye, that about sums it up." Flynn said in agreement.

Tommy then took charge of the situation. "Alright, we need to start getting ready for this battle." He said.

Suddenly, a portal opened and the Jungle Fury Rangers, the Phi Zhua Masters, Fran and Flit stepped out of the portal. "We're here to help." RJ said with a smile to Tommy.

"Good to see you again, RJ." Tommy said with a smile. Tommy had been the one who helped RJ make the Solar Morphers. The two shook hands. Tommy introduced the others to RJ and the Jungle Fury team to the RPM Rangers.

Shark sighed as he realized that they wouldn't really need his help with the Grinders. He discreetly left the Control Center and went to the Scanner Room. Alpha 5 was waiting since the robotic assistant felt that Tommy could make a plan without him. "Hey Alpha," Shark said as he checked the scanners. "Any word from Billy yet?"

"Yes, he and Cestria just called a few seconds ago saying that they were getting ready to leave and come back to Earth." Alpha 5 replied. "I'm curious as to why you aren't with the others."

Shark sighed, "The Jungle Fury Rangers just showed up and I get the feeling that Tommy isn't going to want me taking part in the fight since I don't have powers."

Alpha nodded since he understood Shark's reasoning. "The universe scanners picked up a massive energy spike that went to Eltar but I have no idea what it could have been." Alpha said.

Shark looked shocked. "Did you just say Eltar, as in the resting place of Zordon?" Shark had found out about this while reading about the Turbo Rangers.

Alpha and Shark then thought the same thing. Zordon was back! They then started working on the scanners to make sure it wasn't a malfunction or just a solar flare.

_**Back in the Brachiozord Control Center,**_

Tommy and RJ had made a plan for dealing with the Venjix attack force. Coronel Truman was going to send in Eagle Squadron's fleet of unmanned fighter jets to bomb the Grinder Army. Then the Rangers, along with the Phi Zhua masters, would take on the remaining Grinders, Generals and Venjix itself. "What about me?" Tenaya asked.

Tommy looked at Dillon, who nodded slightly. "Tenaya, you're to stay here and defend the Brachiozord with Flit, Fran, Shark and Alpha 5." Tommy answered.

Tenaya glared at Tommy and then Dillon but didn't argue. Ziggy and Summer seemed sympathetic but couldn't do anything. "Let's get going." Scott said and the Rangers headed out to get Coronel Truman involved.

Tenaya waited for Fran and Flit to leave for the Jungle Fury Base in the Brachiozord before she stormed out of the Control Center and went in search of Shark.

_**Few minutes later, Brachiozord Scanner Room,**_

"Well, that's the last of the scanners and there was nothing wrong with them at all." Shark said as Tenaya entered the room. He and Alpha had just finished going over the systems and found nothing wrong with them.

"That means that Zordon could be returning!" Alpha said happily.

Tenaya looked confused but before Shark could explain, the planetary scanners picked up something coming in. A second later, a white streak of light landed gently in the room. Tenaya instinctively tried to activate her finger blasters but then realized they still weren't in her anymore. The light diminished and revealed a very much alive Zordon. "Aye yi, yi, Zordon!" shouted the surprised Alpha. "You're alive!"

Zordon smiled warmly. "It's good to see you too, Alpha." He said. He then turned to Shark and Tenaya. Shark gave Zordon a respectful nod, which Zordon interpreted as Shark's way of greeting him. Tenaya just glared at Zordon, since she didn't know who he was.

Shark noticed and intervened. "Tenaya, you're glaring at the first mentor of the Power Rangers and the one who provided the Original Five with their Power Coins." He said.

Tenaya realized just how important Zordon was to the fight against evil and started to apologize but Zordon stopped her. "You didn't know who I was Tenaya and you acted as I expected you would." He said calmly.

The Power Scanners then started beeping. Alpha pulled up the information. "Aye yi, yi, the scanners have located the Green Power Coin." The robot said as he pulled up the location. "It's in a cave outside of Angel Grove!"

Shark looked at the location. "That's near the Venjix Prison Camp where the survivors from the attack on Angel Grove were taken." He said sternly.

Zordon seemed confused so Alpha 5 explained what has recently taken place on Earth. The news was hard for the old sage to take as he had been surprised that there were so many Ranger teams but they had all been defeated the armies of Grinders. Shark shook his head and was really blunt when he said, "I'm not too surprised since most of them were caught off guard and those that did know about it didn't coordinate their activities with each other or inform those who didn't already know about the situation."

Zordon sadly agreed with Shark that the Rangers should have been more coordinated than they were. "How do you suggest we get to the Green Power Coin?" He asked Shark.

"Well, since Tommy has taken the others to fight Venjix, I was thinking that Tenaya and I could teleport out there and get the coin." Shark suggested.

Before anyone could comment, the planetary scanners picked up on a spacecraft entering the Earth's atmosphere. "It's an Aquitar Space Skimmer." Alpha informed Shark, Tenaya and Zordon.

"That means Billy has arrived." Shark said with a smile. Zordon nodded. Shark and Tenaya went to greet Billy at the vehicle hanger bay while Zordon focused his powers and recreated the Triceratops and Wolf Power Coins.

_**Aquitar Space Skimmer, Approaching Brachiozord,**_

Billy and his wife, Cestria, were preparing the ship to dock in the hanger bay when Cestria's telepathic abilities alerted her to Zordon's presence. "Billy, Zordon…" She started excitedly.

"What about Zordon?" Billy asked looking confused.

"He's back!" She replied. Billy was shocked and nearly forgot that he needed to slow down even further if he wanted to avoid crashing. Luckily, he did remember and they were able to safely enter the hanger bay.

Billy and Cestria disembarked from the ship and were greeted by Shark and Tenaya. "Billy, it's an honor to meet you." Shark said as the two shook hands.

"You must be Shark." Billy guessed and Shark smiled in response. Billy recognized Shark's voice from the call Alpha had made earlier. "Where's Zordon?"

Shark gestured over his shoulder. Billy and Cestria both looked and saw Alpha 5 and Zordon entering the hanger bay together. "It's good to see you again, Billy." Zordon said with a smile as he approached the original Blue Ranger. He held out his right hand which had the two Blue Power Coins in them.

Billy was speechless. "Zordon…?" He started.

"We need you, Billy." Zordon said calmly.

Billy nodded and took the two coins, which instantly glowed blue, bonding with him once again. Billy could feel the familiar powers returning to him after all those years. He looked at Shark and could tell something was up. "Let me guess, we have a mission to go on already?"

Shark chuckled and nodded his head. "Yup, I was hoping you'd come with me and Tenaya when we go get the Green Power Coin from the cave it's hidden in."

Billy realized the importance of getting to the Green Power Coin before it fell into the wrong hands. "What about Tommy, Kat and the others, are they going to be coming with us?" He asked.

"Tommy's leading Kat, the Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers against Venjix who is launching a final strike against Corinth." Zordon explained. "What Shark is planning is to get the Green Power Coin and free the other Mighty Morphin' and Zeo Rangers from the Venjix Prison Camp while Venjix is preoccupied with trying to conquer Corinth."

Billy seemed impressed. "I guess I was added to the plan after Cestria and I arrived in Earth's atmosphere." He surmised.

"You got it." Shark said.

"So, are you in?" Tenaya asked as she took off her robotic hands and attached ones that had finger blasters in them.

Billy smiled. "I'm in." He said.

Zordon cleared his throat. "I suggest that you three wait about one hour." He said. "I need the time to prepare a special gift for you."

Shark seemed a little worried but he reluctantly agreed. "Alright," he looked at the watch part of his wrist communicator, "It's noon now, so we'll be ready to leave at one o'clock." He said.

"I agree." Zordon said calmly. He could sense that Shark wanted to head out right away but knew whatever he had planned must be important. "Believe me, Shark; what I will be giving you will come in handy." Shark nodded and left with Tenaya. Alpha 5 showed Zordon to his chambers, where Zordon sat down in a meditation style and began working on his project.

_**One hour later, Brachiozord, Zordon's Resting Chamber,**_

Zordon was finished with his meditation, placed the items into a box and closed it. _'These will come in handy.'_ He thought as he tried to stand up but found that he was extremely tired. He climbed into the bed that was in the room and used the room communicator to call Alpha.

"What is it Zordon?" Alpha 5 asked as he arrived seconds later.

Zordon held out the box. "Give this to Shark." He instructed. "Tell him that it is for the Rangers they find in the Prison Camp."

Alpha nodded as Zordon closed his eyes to get some rest. Alpha seemed concerned but left anyway to give Shark the box. _'I sure hope Zordon will be alright.'_ He thought as he left. Alpha soon found Shark, Tenaya and Billy getting ready to leave. "Shark, Zordon asked me to give you this." He said as he handed Shark the box.

Shark nodded. "Alpha, why didn't Zordon bring this himself?" He asked looking concerned.

"Zordon is resting right now." Alpha said. "I believe that what he did was very exhausting."

Shark nodded. Billy then made a suggestion to his wife. "Cestria, why don't you go make something for Zordon to eat. I'm sure once he wakes up he'll be hungry."

"I agree, Billy." Cestria said with a smile. She then left to go start working on something to for Zordon to eat.

"Alpha, can you teleport us to an area near the cave that has the Green Power Coin?" Shark asked.

"I believe so." Alpha said.

"Just make sure there aren't any Grinders nearby." Tenaya said. "I don't think it would be a good idea for them to find out what we're up to until after we find the Power Coin." The others agreed with her. A few seconds later, Alpha activated the Teleporters and sent the three on their way.

_**Meanwhile, Outside Corinth City,**_

Tommy and the other Rangers watched as the unmanned Eagle Squadron Fighters bombed the Grinder Army and fought the flying drones. "So far things are going good for us." Coronel Truman said calmly.

Tommy shook his head. "The unmanned fighters aren't doing as much damaged as I thought they would." He said.

"Don't worry, Dr. O," Gem started.

"We can handle the Grinders!" Gemma finished.

The RPM Rangers agreed. "With all of us working together, this should be easy." Scott said cockily.

"Don't get overconfident." RJ warned. "This battle will be extremely difficult."

"I agree with RJ and Tommy." Kat said calmly.

Master Finn then said, "There may be more of us now but we are still greatly outnumbered."

The other Jungle Fury Rangers nodded in agreement. Tommy's communicator then went off. "Go ahead Alpha." He said calmly.

"Tommy, I just wanted to let you know that Shark, Tenaya and Billy have gone to get the Green Power Coin as well as getting the remaining Mighty Morphin' and Zeo Rangers." Alpha reported. "Oh, and Zordon sent a box with them for the others that I think might have their restored Power Coins."

Tommy and Kat where shocked. "Wait, Zordon's back?!" Tommy asked in shock.

"Oh, I forgot that you weren't contacted yet…" Alpha said sounding embarrassed. "Zordon hasn't explained how he was resurrected yet but only because he was busy."

"We'll talk later…" Tommy said with a sigh before he turned off his communicator. He looked out and saw that the Grinders were getting closer. Soon the Rangers would be in a massive fight against Venjix's forces.

_**Meanwhile, Just Outside of the Ruins of Angel Grove, Near Angel Grove Prison Camp,**_

Shark, Billy and Tenaya appeared outside their steaks of light. Billy's was blue while Shark and Tenaya's were white streaks. They landed in an area near the cave entrance that was out of sight. Unfortunately, there were prisoners and Grinders that would be able to see them if they tried to get into the cave. "We need a distraction." Shark said.

"I agree." Billy said as he pulled out the Triceratops Power Coin. "Shark, you go into the cave while Tenaya and I distract the Grinders."

Shark seemed reluctant but the sight of Tenaya's fingers turning into her blasters he nodded in agreement with Billy's plan. "Just be careful." Shark said to Tenaya, who just smiled and winked.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Billy shouted. He held the belt buckle out in front of him with the Triceratops coin in it. "Triceratops!" He then morphed into the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. "Let's go." He said to Tenaya. The two then charged toward the Prison Camp firing their blasters at the Grinders.

"Good luck…" Shark said quietly as he entered the cave. He quickly made his way to the back of the cave where he found a box waiting. He slowly reached forward and felt a protective field but it was instantly deactivated for some reason. Shark lifted the lid of the box and a green glow was reflected on him.

_**At the second, Angel Grove Prison Camp,**_

Tenaya and Billy were fighting against an army of Grinders. Unfortunately, they were completely outnumbered and the prisoners were being held in line by chains. Jason, Zack, Adam and Rocky were trying to get out of their chains but couldn't. The good news was that even though they were outnumbered, Tenaya and Billy were able to take out a large number of the Grinders and were about to break some of the chains holding the prisoners.

Suddenly, the robotic commander of the prison camp appeared out of nowhere, attacked Tenaya and Billy, and looked hauntingly familiar to Jason. "That looks like the General from the Machine Empire that tried to bring back Serpentera." He said in shock. The others remembered that mission since Jason and Tommy told them about it being one of the best team ups ever.

The robot did in fact look like General Venjix but had Venjix's symbol on its chest instead of a red glass. "I am General Viral." The robot said evilly. General Viral blasted both Billy and Tenaya, sending them flying backwards and crashing to the ground. The force on the impact forced Billy to demorph.

"BILLY!!!" Trini shouted. She and Billy had been like brother and sister even after Billy had left to live on Aquitar.

General Viral's right hand turned into a sword. "Say good bye, Power Ranger." Viral said angrily as he raised his sword to finish Billy off.

_BOOOOM!!!!!_ A streak of green light erupted from the top of the mountain, which was above the cave Shark went into. The streak flew through the air, slashed through the chains holding all of the prisoners and knocked General Viral away from Billy before landing. The light dissipated and revealed someone who the original Power Rangers thought they'd never see again: **The Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger!!**

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**Arthor Note: I have set up a poll for fun about what type of Rangers powers you think Tenaya should get. This may just be for fun but I may still take your suggestions into considerations later on.


	4. It's Morphin' Time!

**Chapter 4: It's Morphin' Time!!**

_**Angel Grove, California, Venjix Prison Camp,**_

The Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger had just appeared out of the streak of green light and everyone was speechless. "I suggest you surrender while you still can." The Green Ranger said menacingly to General Viral who was stunned by the sudden arrival of the legendary Green Ranger.

"I will never surrender to you!" Viral shouted as he got back up and charged towards the Green Ranger. The remaining Grinders decided to join in.

"Dragon Dagger!" The Green Ranger shouted. The Dragon Dagger then appeared in his right hand. The ranger then started fighting the Grinders and General Viral all by himself while Billy and Tenaya went over to the former Rangers.

"Billy, what's going on?" Kimberly asked looking worried. "Why is Tommy wearing his Green Ranger suit again?"

Billy pulled out the box. "First off, that isn't Tommy." He began. "His name is Shark and he's a friend." He opened the box and revealed the Power Coins. "Zordon has returned and recreated the Power Coins for all of you to use."

Jason: Tyrannosaurus

Zack: Mastodon

Kimberly: Pteradactyl

Trini: Sabretooth Tiger

Aisha: Sabretooth Tiger and Bear Power Coins

Rocky: Tyrannosaurus and Ape Power Coins

Adam: Mastodon and Frog Power Coins

"What about the Zeo Crystal?" Tanya asked as that was her only form of power.

Billy looked confused. "I thought you knew." He said. "The Zeo powers are still inside all of you."

"How do you know that?" Adam asked. He, Rocky and Tanya had thought that the Zeo Powers were stored in the Power Chamber and had been destroyed when the Power Chamber was destroyed by Divatox.

"Well, Tommy and Kat are using their Zeo Powers to fight against Venjix back in Corinth." Billy stated.

The three Zeo looked at each other. Adam then tried to summon his Zeonizers and they appeared on his wrists. "It worked!" He said in shock.

"You mean that we could've summoned our Zeo Powers all this time?!" Tanya asked in shock. She was angry at herself, Adam and Rocky for not thinking of trying to do that.

"I guess so." Rocky said.

All of them were then brought back to the situation at hand when the Dragon Dagger slipped from Shark's grip and landed at Jason's feet. "Ah, man." Shark moaned in annoyance.

Jason picked up the Dagger. "I guess some things never change…" He mumbled to himself. He and Tommy both occasionally had trouble holding onto the dagger because of the flute keys being on the handle.

"Alright, let's get in on this." Zack said with a smile.

"Ready?" Jason asked and everyone nodded. "It's Morphin' Time!!"

All the Rangers assumed their morphing stances. "Mastodon!" Zack shouted. The original Black Ranger suit appeared on his body.

"Pteradactyl!" Kimberly yelled. The original Pink Ranger suit appeared on her body.

"Triceratops!" Billy said. The Mighty Morphin' Blue Ranger suit appeared on his body.

"Sabretooth Tiger!" Trini shouted. The Mighty Morphin' Yellow Ranger suit appeared on her body.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason yelled. Instantly, the original Red Ranger suit appeared over his body.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" screamed Aisha. Her suit was an exact duplicate of Trini's suit but it had the bear Power Coin in the belt buckle.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" shouted Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" yelled Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" stated Adam. The three Zeo Rangers morphed into their suits.

The Mighty Morphin Rangers summoned their Power Weapons: Blue's Power Lance, Pink's Power Bow, Yellow's Power Daggers, Black's Power Axe and Red's Power Sword. Aisha also summoned her Power Daggers while the Zeo Rangers summoned their weapons as well: Yellow's Zeo II Double Clubs, Blue's Zeo III Power Axes and Green's Zeo IV Power Hatchets.

The citizens of Angel Grove were shocked to see the Rangers morph in front of them. Bulk, Skull and Ernie had known who the Rangers were: Ernie knew all along and Bulk and Skull were told by the Space Rangers, after they revealed their identities to fight Astronema, and Tommy had filled them in on the Mighty Morphin and Zeo Rangers after he helped them start up Bulkmeier's. "This is going to be good." Skull said happily. Bulk and Ernie agreed. The three looked a little different from before. Bulk and Ernie had both lost a good amount of weight while Skull had gained some muscle from all the long hours of hard work.

The Mighty Morphin' and Zeo Rangers then charged in to join Shark in fighting the Grinders and General Viral. Jason gave Shark the Dragon Dagger back. "Try to hold on to it this time." Jason joked.

Shark chuckled. "Hey, not being able to hold the keys tightly makes it a little difficult." He retorted. He and Jason then joined back in the fight. Tenaya was also fighting the Grinders.

_**Meanwhile, Outside the Dome of Corinth,**_

The unmanned fighters of the Eagle Squadron had all been destroyed but had taken out a large amount of Drone air fighter as well as a good number of the Grinders. RJ and the other Jungle Fury Rangers, along with Jarrod and Camille, were fighting General Shifter while the Pai Zhua Masters helped Corinth Security deal with the Grinders. Scott and the RPM Rangers were going at it with Kilobyte, leaving Tommy and Kat to engage in battle with Venjix.

Tommy had summoned his Zeo Five Power Sword. During the battle so far, Venjix's body had changed from being its bulky form to a black colored version of his original body. Kat's Zeo One Power Disk had also been summoned so they were ready for a major fight.

'_This is going to be tricky.'_ Tommy thought to himself as he waited for Venjix to make his move. _'Venjix is ten times stronger than anything I've ever come across and that's definitely saying something…'_ With years of experience on his side, Tommy could tell how powerful an opponent might be just by looking at them and how they presented themselves. But lately, there has been a new ability that came from out of nowhere that seems to allow him to sense an enemy's power. It was almost like a sixth sense.

"You, Rangers, have finally met your match." Venjix chuckled evilly. He then unleashed a blast of black electricity at Tommy and Kat.

Kat used her shield to defect to energy while Tommy was busy dodging the blasts and trying to get in closer. Unfortunately, Venjix wasn't going to make it easy for them. He had blasters come out of his chest and they were firing at Tommy as soon as he got close enough to strike. "Damn!" Tommy shouted as he barely dodged the laser fire. The blasts were even able to push Kat back even though she had powered up her shield. _'This is definitely going to be a lot harder than all my other fights, including Zeltrax. And that guy was a pain in ass as it was.'_ Tommy thought to himself.

"What are we going to do, Tommy?" Kat asked as Tommy joined her behind her shield.

"We just have to wait for an opening to strike." Tommy said calmly. "There has got to be a weakness and that's where we'll strike."

While Tommy and Kat were trying to find a weak spot, the Jungle Fury Rangers were dealing with the Grinders. Casey, Theo and Lily were all in their Jungle Master Modes, which was now their normal form when they morphed since they had their claw marks. "These things sure are tougher than the Rinshi." Casey said as he and Jarrod fought back-to-back.

"I know but we've been training for this since our last encounter with these foot soldiers." Jarrod said as he broke one of the Grinders apart.

Camille, Theo and Lily were also fighting back-to-back. "Damn, these things sure have gotten a lot stronger since last time." Camille said sternly.

Theo bashed two with the Jungle Tonfa. "Yeah but what doesn't mean we are going to stop fighting!" He shouted.

"You got that right, Theo." Lily agreed as she used her Jungle Bo to take out a couple of the Grinders.

RJ, Dom and the Spirit Rangers were trying to keep General Shifter, who managed to get closer to the dome, from breaking the shield while the Pai Zhua Masters waited inside the dome with Coronel Truman and Corinth Security to take out any of the enemy that managed to get inside the dome. "There seems to be no end to these things." Dom said.

"Don't worry, Dom," RJ said with a smile. "I know that we are all going to win and survive this." The Spirit Rangers nodded in agreement. The five then charged toward Shifter and attacked him with their weapons once again.

The RPM Rangers were fighting with Kilobyte and their fight was going just as well as the others. "You Rangers never learn do you?" Kilobyte asked arrogantly as he fought them. "You can't defeat Venjix!"

"Wanna bet?!" Dillon roared angrily as he charged forward with the Rail Saber. Kilobyte and Dillon started going at it while Scott, Flynn, Summer and Ziggy tried to get up and get the RPM Enforcer ready to blast the robot. Gem and Gemma were busy taking care of a robotic monster that Kilobyte had brought with him.

"It's time for a," Gem started.

"Major boom time!" shouted Gemma excitedly.

_**Meanwhile, Brachiozord, RPM Area,**_

Dr. K was monitoring the fights and could tell things were not going as well as they could. _'This is definitely not going to be an easy victory.'_ She thought as she watched the fighting. She turned around and looked at the new weapons that she had been working on. They were different colored versions of the Rail Saber: red, yellow, blue, green, gold and silver.

_**Brachiozord, Control Center,**_

"Alpha, are you sure these readings are correct?" Zordon asked urgently. He and Alpha had been watching the battle that was taking place outside until two of the alarms started going off. The first was the communication network; someone was trying to contact them but wasn't getting through to them for some reason. The second one was what caused Zordon to be so urgent.

"Yes, Zordon," Alpha 5 replied. "I am positive that the readings are 100% correct. But it still doesn't make sense. Even though Tommy was the original Green Ranger, these readings are indicating that the Green Power Coin has given its power to someone; but it couldn't be Tommy, he's out there fighting Venjix."

Zordon stood there for a little while, thinking it over. "It could be that there is someone who was destined to use the power other than Tommy." He finally said. "Or, it could be that Tommy was just allowed to use its power but wasn't the one truly destined to wield its power. There could be any number of reasons for it."

"I agree, Zordon," Alpha said calmly. They returned their attention to the battle between Venjix and Power Rangers.

_**Five Minutes later, Venjix Prison Camp, Angel Grove, California,**_

The battle had been short but fierce. The five original and second yellow Mighty Morphin' and the three Zeo Power Rangers were able to rid of all the Grinders while Shark and Tenaya destroyed General Viral. "That takes care of them." Shark said.

"Right," Jason agreed, "Power Down!" He then demorphed.

"Power Down!" all the others, including Shark, shouted. They all demorphed.

The civilians all started cheering and thanking the rangers. Shark activated his communicator. "Alpha, come in." He said into his wrist communicator. "We've got a lot of people here and we need some way of transporting them all to Corinth."

"Shark, we can do a massive teleportation but they will all have to wait a little bit so we can contact Coronel Truman." Alpha replied.

"Alright, but I need you to put Zordon on." Shark said.

"I'm here Shark." Zordon's voice said. The Rangers that had just been rescued were shocked to hear their old mentor's voice again.

"Zordon, if you're feeling up to it, I'd like you to restore the power to the Dino Gems." Shark said into his wrist communicator.

There was a pause for a few seconds before Zordon answered. "Yes I could restore their power but I'll need to rest for a few hours afterwards."

"Alright, but leave the Black Dino Gem for later since Tommy already has the Zeo Five sub crystal's power and White Ranger Power Coins to use in the mean time." Shark said.

Zordon chuckled on the other end. "Good point, my young friend." He said. "It won't take as much energy to restore only four of the gems as it would if I did all five. It will also take me less time to recover."

Shark agreed. "How is the battle going by the way?" He asked.

There was another pause but this time, it was ominous. A different voice replied. "This is Cestria. Zordon asked me to fill you in on the battle while he restores to power of the Dino Gems."

"Okay." Shark said sounding concerned.

Shark heard as Cestria sighed on her end of the communication. "To be honest, the battle isn't going as well as we had hoped." She said. "Tommy and Kat are fighting Venjix while all the others are dealing with his generals and Grinders."

Shark could tell that Cestria was worried by the sound of her voice. He frowned and knew that they needed help at Corinth. "Alright, have Alpha teleport the other Zeo Rangers and Aisha when he teleports the civilians." He said sternly.

"What?!" Jason and Adam asked in shock.

"But I thought that we were going to get the Dino Thunder Rangers?" Kimberly said in confusion.

Shark looked at them and grinned. "We are but only the original five and Tenaya will be going with me." He explained. "The others are needed in Corinth to help defeat Venjix."

Billy caught on. "I get it. If Corinth falls then there really isn't any reason for us to free the Dino Thunder team."

"Exactly." Shark said.

"And by splitting us up, it increases the chances of both being successful." Trini added and Shark nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's certainly a good reason but why only the four of us?" Rocky asked.

Adam chuckled. "Rocky, I'm sure the four of us will be able to help hold Venjix's forces off long enough for the other to complete their rescue mission." He said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Rocky admitted.

"The teleportation is ready whenever you are." Alpha said through Shark's wrist communicator.

"Alright," Shark instructed, "teleport the civilians to the safety area and the Rangers near the battle."

"You got it, dude." Alpha replied happily.

_**A few seconds later, Inside Corinth City,**_

The civilians of Angle Grove were all teleported into a sports stadium in the dome where Corinth Defense was waiting for them with food and medics. _'This is going to be a little difficult to deal with…'_ Vasquez thought as she helped take care of the civilians.

Ernie walked up Vasquez. "Mind if I help?" He asked. Bulk and Skull then offered to help as well.

_**Meanwhile, Outside Corinth City Dome,**_

Adam, Tanya, Rocky and Aisha all appeared through their colored streaks of light. Adam's was made of black and green and Rocky's was made of red and blue while Tanya and Aisha's were just yellow. They instantly saw that Tommy and Kat needed the most help since they were fighting against Venjix. "Ready guys?" Adam asked.

"Ready," the other three responded.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Adam shouted.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" yelled Aisha.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" shouted Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" commanded Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" shouted Adam. All four of them morphed into their Ranger suits, summoned their power weapons. "Let's go!"

The four then charged into battle, catching Venjix off guard. Tommy and Kat were both shocked to see their old friends and teammates again. "How did you guys get here?" Kat asked.

"Alpha teleported us from the Angel Grove Prison Camp after Billy, Tenaya and Shark liberated us." Aisha explained.

"By the way, Tommy, Shark's the new user of the Green Power Coin." Adam added. "He, Tenaya and the original five decided to go to Reefside to get your last team of Rangers."

Tommy was shocked by what he had just been told. "Shark has my original Power Coin and is going to free my former students…" He mused. He then smiled under his helmet. "We do need all the help we can get and those four will definitely be a big help." Tommy said happily.

"Until then…?" Tanya asked already knowing the answer.

"We hold the line." Tommy responded. The Zeo Rangers and second Mighty Morphin' Yellow Ranger charged toward Venjix.

_**Meanwhile, Just outside of Reefside Prison Camp,**_

The original five, Shark and Tenaya arrived via the streaks of light and saw that this camp was just like the one back at Angle Grove. "Just like the other camps…" Shark mused as he looked through a pair of binoculars.

Shark handed the binoculars to Jason, who saw the same situation. He nodded. "Alright, Shark, what's the plan?" He asked, surprising everyone that he was turning the leadership to the new guy.

Shark nodded and activated his wrist communicator. "Alpha, you can send the Dino Gems." A small white box with the Dino Thunder symbol on it appeared in Shark's hand. He handed Tenaya the box. "Stay out of sight and look for the Dino Thunder team while we handle the Grinders." Tenaya seemed reluctant but knew that this was all part of the bigger picture. "Let's go." He said to Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack and Trini. The six of them then headed towards the camp.

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N: I will soon be closing my current poll so get your votes in on what Ranger Power Tenaya should get. I have a new poll about what new color RPM suit Tenaya should have.**_


	5. Dino Rescue and the End of Venjix

**Chapter 5: Dino Rescue and The End of Venjix**

_**A few moments ago, Reefside Venjix Prison Camp,**_

Connor McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford and Trent Fernandez were working silently near each other. The four former Dino Thunder Rangers were wearing dirty and torn up clothes as they had tried to fight against the Grinders but since Kira's powers, that the Sentinel Knight temporarily restore, gave out during the battle, they were soundly beaten. They later met Hayley at the camp, who explained in a whisper that Kira's powers gave out since the Sentinel Knight didn't use the original Dino Gem that Tommy had been keeping safe. "I sure hope Dr. O and Kat are still out there somewhere." Kira whispered out loud. She had met Kat soon after Tommy and Kat got back together and definitely approved.

"I'm sure they are." Trent whispered back to his girlfriend. Trent and his father, Anton Mercer, had managed to survive the destruction of Mercer Industries but Anton was captured and hasn't been seen since.

Suddenly, there was a commotion over to the side of the camp that got everyone's attention. Six people were fighting the Grinders and winning. "Is there actually a plan here?" Zack asked Shark, still a little annoyed that Jason had turned the leadership over to the new guy.

"I told you it already!" Shark responded. "We get their attention and then we morph!"

The word 'morph' got the Dino Thunders' attention. "You don't think…?" Connor asked Ethan.

"Dude, I think five of those guys are the original Rangers." Ethan said as he remembered Tommy's video diary about the past Power Ranger teams.

Trini and Kimberly took out a couple of Grinders before regrouping with the guys. "You all ready for this?" Jason asked calmly.

"Ready!" they responded.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason shouted.

"Dragozord!" shouted Shark.

"Mastodon!" cried Zack.

"Pteradactyl!" yelled Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" stated Billy

"Sabretooth Tiger!" yelled Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" ended Jason. The six of them then morphed into the original six Power Rangers.

After Shark morphed, Trent, Kira, Ethan and Connor were all shocked, confused and thinking the same thing. _'Who the hell is this new guy and why in the world does he have Dr. O's original Morpher?!'_

The six Power Rangers then continued to fight the Grinders with their power weapons. Tenaya made her way quickly and quietly to the imprisoned Dino Thunder team. "You four are the Dino Thunder team right?" She asked the four friends.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Connor asked looking as confused as the others by her question.

Tenaya opened the box and showed them their rejuvenated Dino Gems. "I was asked to get these to you." She replied calmly.

The four friends smiled and took their gems. "Thanks." Kira said with a smile.

"Let's do it guys!" Connor said.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! HA!" The four shouted as one. All of them then morphed into their Ranger suits.

"Alright!" Connor shouted happily. "It looks like we're back in action."

"Then let's get in on this!" Ethan said excitedly. "Tricera Shield!" He summoned his personal weapon.

"Tyranno Staff!" Connor shouted summoning his staff weapon.

"Ptera Grips!" yelled Kira, summoning her daggers.

"Drago Sword!" Trent commanded as he powered up his weapons.

The Dino Thunder Rangers joined in destroying the Grinders. Within a few minutes all of the Grinders were destroyed. Connor, unfortunately, jumped the gun and tried to attack Shark from behind. Luckily for Shark, Jason blocked him with his Power Sword. "Easy, bro," he said sternly. "He's one of us."

Connor wasn't so sure. "Then how come he has one of Dr. O's powers?" He asked angrily.

"How the hell should I know?!" asked Shark getting everyone's attention. "I go into the cave to get the coin so I can return it to Tommy and keep it from falling into the wrong hands, yet for some reason the coin's powers engulf me and I find myself in this suit." The civilians nearby started backing up as they could tell the Green Ranger was losing his temper. "So I decide to go with it until I can get the coin to Tommy. Is that enough of an excuse for you, Mr. Hot Headed Asshole?!" Shark was pissed at Connor and wasn't afraid of showing it. "Damn!" Shark shouted as he walked away.

The Original Rangers and Dino Thunders demorphed. Then Ethan smacked Connor upside the head. "Ow! What was that for, dude?" Connor asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For being an idiot!" Ethan shouted. "The guy just rescued us and you attacked him for no reason."

Connor hung his head realizing his stupidity. "Oops…" He said as his face turned red from embarrassment.

Shark, having demorphed himself, walked back up to Connor and punched him in the gut…hard. Connor collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. "Now, we're even…" Shark growled as he walked off a short distance and sat down on large rock. He lifted up his communicator and activated it. "Alpha, how are things on your end?"

"Zordon is resting in his quarters but the battle seems to be turning in our favor." Alpha reported.

"Okay…" Shark said. He then looked at Jason who seemed to be waiting for Shark to make a decision. "What?"

"You're still in charge." Jason said calmly.

'_What is this guy playing at?'_ Shark thought to himself. _'He must be testing my capabilities as a leader…'_ Shark then looked over at the other Rangers. Connor had caught his breathe and was getting chewed out by his girlfriend, Krista, for what he did while Hayley was reunited with her cousin, Billy. "Alpha, please, get ready for another massive teleportation." He said calmly. "I'm sure Hayley will want to join you in the Brachiozord to help with the electronics and building the gear we'll eventually need."

"Understood," Alpha replied.

_**Meanwhile, outside the Dome City of Corinth,**_

The Zeo Rangers and the second Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger were all forcing Venjix back while delivering some serious damage to the virus's body. "You humans cannot defeat me," Venjix roared angrily, "for I am Venjix, the one immortal being!!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Tanya said with a smile under her helmet.

Tommy, Adam and Rocky then struck Venjix with their Power Weapons. As Venjix staggered to remain on his feet, Kat and Aisha hit him with their side arms.

At that moment, the RPM Rangers were fighting Kilobyte and the Jungle Fury Rangers were dealing with General Shifter and the Grinders, which were dwindling down to nothing. Scott had summoned the Rail Saber and was using it against Kilobyte but thanks to Kilobyte's upgrades it wasn't enough.

"Dr. K, please tell me the other Rail Sabers are ready." Scott said. He was exhausted as were the others.

"Almost, Scott, I just need a little more time." Dr. K replied through her communication link in her Rangers' helmets.

"I don' know if we can spare that much time, Doc." Flynn responded.

Dr. K realized she needed to act fast if she wanted her Rangers to survive this. "Rangers, I'm down morphing the Road Attack Zord." She said sternly.

Little did they realize, Shark had overheard their conversation, as well as the other Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5 and Cestria. Shark's voice came as a shock to them. "Alpha, is the totem of Auric the Conqueror with the Zeo Equipment?" He asked.

Alpha didn't reply right away but then confirmed that the totem and the Key were in the Zeo Ranger Area of the Brachiozord. "Alright, activate Auric and send him in to help the RPM Rangers." Shark said calmly.

Zordon realized what Shark was up to. "An excellent idea, Shark," he said calmly but happily. "Sending in Auric, as well as the Road Attack Zord, should buy Dr. K enough time to finish the other Rail Sabers."

"That's the idea." Shark chuckled.

Within a few seconds, Scott had activated the Road Attack Zord and Alpha had called on Auric to help. After Auric was told the situation, he immediately went to help the RPM Rangers. Alpha then contacted Coronel Truman about the arrival of those from Reefside and was given permission to teleport them into the stadium that had set up just like the one that those from Angel Grove were sent to. Shark, Tenaya and Hayley were teleported into the Brachiozord while the Original Five and Dino Thunder Team were teleported near the battlefield. Connor and Jason had their teams morph and join the battle against Venjix. To say Venjix was surprised by the arrival of nine more Rangers would have been an understatement, he was horrified. For the first time ever, Venjix knew what exactly what it felt like to feel fear and he didn't like it one bit. "Alpha, I need you to teleport the Brachio Staff to me." Tommy ordered as Venjix was being overwhelmed by Tommy's two other teams.

"You got it, Tommy." Alpha replied happily. The Brachio Staff appeared in Tommy's left hand.

"You're the best, Alpha." Tommy said happily. He then used the Zeo V Power Sword and Brachio Staff to damage Venjix's body.

Over at the fight between Kilobyte and the RPM Rangers, Auric and the Road Attack Zord were able to catch Venjix's General off guard thanks to the Jungle Fury Rangers destroying Shifter and the last of the Grinders with their final attacks: the Claw Cannon, Wolf Beams and Rhino Blade Final Strike. The Spirit Rangers were then recalled by the Jungle Masters so they could rest. "You fools are just delaying the inevitable." Kilobyte said confidently.

"Rangers," Dr. K said through their communicator, "I have finished the other Rail Sabers!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Dillon asked angrily. "Send 'em already!"

Dr. K used the teleportation system to send in all six new Rail Sabers to the Rangers whose color corresponded with the sabers' color. Scott tossed Dillon the original Rail Saber since it was black. The new Rail Sabers already had their Engine Cells inside them so they were ready to be used. "Now we get to have some fun!" Flynn said happily as he charged in first. The other RPM Rangers charged in with their Rail Sabers and attacked Kilobyte as well.

_**Meanwhile, inside the Brachiozord,**_

Shark, Tenaya and Hayley were making their way to the Control Center of the Command Center/Zord. "Any ideas as to why you weren't sent out there with the others?" Hayley asked as they walked along the corridor.

Shark shrugged his shoulders. "Zordon probably thinks I shouldn't get involved since it's not my powers that I'm using." He said, referring to the fact that he felt the Power Coin belonged to Tommy.

They entered the Control Center as Shark finished talking. "That isn't the reason." Zordon said calmly. Shark seemed confused. "I wasn't sure if you were ready for this kind of a battle yet. Why don't you just go rest for a while?"

"Oh," was all Shark had to say about it. In his mind, Shark thought that it was Zordon's way of saying that Shark's usefulness had come to an end.

Hayley walked over to the computers and sat down at the main controls. "Feels like the computer back in the Dino Ruins." She mused as she turned on the monitors and watched the battle that was taking place outside.

Tenaya looked at Shark as he pulled out the Power Coin and put it down on a nearby table. "I guess it was fun while it lasted…" He mumbled to himself as he was about to walk out of the room.

Zordon sensed what he was thinking and stopped him. "I didn't mean that you were dismissed as being a Ranger. I just thought you might need to rest after all the fighting you've already had to do." Zordon explained. "We're going to need your help for a long time to come." He handed Shark the Dragonzord Power Coin.

"Only if Tommy thinks I should keep this…" Shark said as he took the coin.

_**A few minutes later, Outside the Brachiozord,**_

Kilobyte was destroyed by the blasts from seven Rail Blasters. The Jungle Fury Rangers had joined the Dino Thunder, Mighty Morphin and Zeo Rangers in fighting Venjix with the RPM Rangers being the last to join the fight. "I say we all use our combined attacks to finish him off!" Connor said.

"I agree with that suggestion." Dr. K said over the com. "The combined power will send a backlash to Venjix's tube at his palace, destroying the tube. In doing so, Venjix will never come back."

"You heard the lady!" Jason said.

The Five Mighty Morphin Rangers combined their weapons but added Aisha's Power Daggers on top of the Power Bow. "Power Blaster!" shouted the six Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Jason held the blaster with the other standing behind him in a pyramid formation, a hand on the shoulder of the one in front of them to channel their power to Jason.

The Zeo Rangers combined their Power Weapons as well. "Zeo Blaster!" shouted the Zeo Rangers. Tommy held the blaster with Kat and Tanya placing a hand on his shoulders, Adam placed a hand on Tanya's shoulder and Rocky put his hand on Kat's shoulder.

The Dino Thunder Rangers then combined their weapons, with Tommy tossing Trent the Brachio Staff so it could be added as well. "Z-Rex Blaster, Super Mode!!" shouted the four Rangers.

"Claw Cannon!!" yelled the three primary Jungle Fury Rangers. The cannon appeared in between Theo and Lily and in front of Casey.

"Wolf Morpher!" RJ shouted. He began charging up his Wolf Beam to fire.

"Rhino Morpher, Stampede!" Dominic shouted as missiles appeared on the fingertips of the morpher.

Then RPM Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and Green Rangers all combined their weapons. "RPM Enforcer!!" the five shouted together as they took their positions.

The Gold and Silver RPM Rangers combined their Sky Shift Morphers and Claw Hatchets. "Sky Shift Blazers!!" shouted the twins.

The five teams formed a pentagon around Venjix's body with the teams sticking together. "Ready and fire!!" ordered the five Red Rangers at the same time.

All five teams fired at the same time. The five beam of energy struck Venjix's body at the same time. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!" Venjix bellowed as the power disrupted his systems, destroying his body and tube back at the palace.

**BOOOOOM!!!!!!!**

Venjix was finally destroyed once and for all. "It's finally over." Dillon said with a sigh of relief.

_**Meanwhile, Back in the Brachiozord Command Center,**_

Dr. K was relieved that Venjix was finally destroyed but when she entered the Control Center, the look of worry on Zordon's face told her that their work was far from done. "I take this is all far from over?" Shark asked before anyone else could.

Zordon nodded. "We'll need to gather all the Rangers that are here on Earth and contact those on Aquitar, KO-35 and Mirinoi." The old sage said calmly.

"I shall try the communication system on the Aquitar Space Skimmer to contact the planets." Cestria said calmly.

"It will do you no good." Alpha 5 said. "The Satellites that were connected to the original Command Center and Power Chamber have all lost power over the years and the only one left intact landed on the moon before its battery gave out."

"We could take the Space Skimmer up and replace the power cell." Hayley suggested.

Zordon nodded. "It is a good idea but we need to confer with everyone else before we make any plans."

The Rangers teleported in and found Zordon, Alpha 5, Shark and the others waiting for them. "I think we've all had enough planning and fighting for one day." Tommy said exhaustedly and the other Rangers agreed.

Tommy then decided to show the Dino Thunder, Mighty Morphin, Zeo and Jungle Fury Ranger teams to their quarters. Zordon retired to his room as the RPM Rangers, Tenaya and Dr. K retreated to their area of the massive Zord Base. Shark and Alpha 5 were the only ones that stayed behind. "Alpha, what happened to those other three Jungle Fury Rangers?" Shark asked curiously as he helped Alpha check the equipment.

"They returned to the Pai Zhua Masters." Alpha said. He then explained to Shark how the Spirit Rangers were created by the Phantom Beast Generals' Rinzin Power channeled through the Crystal Eyes. "RJ was able to destroy the Crystal Eyes and the Masters then absorbed the remaining power which allows them to keep the Spirit Rangers around. The first three Jungle Fury Rangers, thanks to their spiritual connection with the Masters, are able to summon the Spirit Rangers to aid them in battle."

Shark decided to watch the Spirit Rangers in action. As the battle went, Shark and Alpha watched as the spirit energies, which was what the Spirit Rangers were made of, fluctuate from time to time. "That can't be a good thing, Alpha." Shark said worriedly.

"Aye yi, yi, dude, you're right!" Alpha said in agreement. The two then started discussing what to do about it.

_**A Few Minutes Later, Different Ranger Areas of the Brachiozord,**_

Tommy had led the teams to their areas of the base. The Dino Thunder area was a lot like the Dino Ruins with videogames for the guys to play, a Guitar for Kira and a soccer ball for Conner. The Mighty Morphin and Zeo area was a lot like Ernie's Juice Bar at the Youth Center but had areas for them to sleep in as well. The Jungle Fury area looked like the loft above Jungle Karma Pizza but had a few more rooms for the Pai Zhua Masters, Flit and Fran.

Tommy left the teams to get settled in. Kat and Tommy were staying in their own quarters together since they had been living together since Venjix's first attack all those years ago. "RJ seems to be a lot more calm and collected than the others." Kat observed.

"Yeah, well, he's probably got a lot more experience than the others." Tommy said as the door opened and Zordon entered.

"I was hoping to speak with you, Tommy." Zordon said calmly. Tommy sat down so he could listen. "I noticed during the fight, the Zeo, Mighty Morphin and Jungle Fury Rangers all seemed to do very well in their fights and the Dino Thunders were managing to hold their own, but the RPM Rangers…"

"Their fighting style was way too sloppy to be of much use." Tommy agreed. "To be honest I'm surprised that they survived as long as they did. I'll talk to RJ and Jason about training them in more efficient fighting styles."

Just then RJ walked in. "Sorry if I'm interrupting but I was hoping to talk to you about something that Master Mao told me before he sent us here." He said.

"What's up, RJ?" Tommy asked curiously. RJ looked really worried about something and they all knew it must been something serious.

_**Unknown Location in the Universe,**_

Prince Gasket watched as the last of the Universal Egg was transformed into pure power and stored up in his canisters. "Begin the conversion to evil." He ordered the Cogs. "That will prevent the Rangers from being able to use this power against me."

Suddenly, two of the canisters exploded and the energy shot off into space. "It appears that the Canisters are not strong enough to contain as much energy as we thought." Archerina said calmly.

Prince Gasket nodded in agreement. "Which is why I am converting the energy from pure to evil, should the Canisters explode afterwards, they will resurrect past evil doers, like my father or Darkonda." He explained evilly.

"But won't your father try to destroy you and I for what we did all those years ago?" Archerina asked.

"Relax my dear, once my father learns of my ultimate plan for getting rid of the Power Rangers, he will no doubt forget all about it and praise me for my genius." Prince Gasket declared happily.

"Oh, I sure hope that you are right about this, my dear Gasket." Archerina said worriedly.

_**A few second later, On the Moon of Mirinoi,**_

The final resting place of the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords were struck by one of the beams of light. The two fallen Zords were instantly rebuilt and resurrected by the energy. The two Zords then took off towards Mirinoi.

_**At that Second, In Space,**_

The second streak of energy flew through space and stopped at the location of where Terra Venture entered and exited the Lost Galaxy. The remains of Torozord, the Zord what sacrificed itself to save Terra Venture from the Lost Galaxy, were floating in that area. The energy rebuilt and resurrected the fallen Zord; the energy also restored the Magna Defender's Morpher, which was floating in the debris. Torozord then started making its way to Mirinoi, where it sensed the presence of its last master, Mike Corbett.

_**Meanwhile, On Mirinoi,**_

Mike Corbett and his wife, Haley, the girl who had been one of Captain Mutiny's prisoners, were meeting up with the other former Lost Galaxy Rangers. "Leo, Karone!!" Mike shouted as he saw his younger brother and his fiancée waiting with the others.

Leo and Karone had started their relationship soon after those of Terra Venture had settled on Mirinoi. "Hey, Mike!" Leo shouted back.

"I still can't believe that we're all actually here." Damon said. He had become the chief mechanic of the Magna City, the capital city of Mirinoi.

Kendrix and Kai had started up their own relationship and became part of the research department of Magna City. Maya and Damon were the only ones not in a relationship but that was fine by them as they enjoyed just being with their friends. Maya was the ambassador between the residents of Mirinoi and those that had been part of Terra Venture. The former Lost Galaxy Rangers all began digging into the picnic lunch that they had with them.

Suddenly, two balls of fire appeared in the sky. "What's going on?" Karone asked Leo.

"No clue, any ideas?" Leo asked the others.

Before anyone could answer, the Galactabeasts arrived and seemed to be celebrating. Maya was shocked. "What do you mean by our friends are back?" She asked the Wolf Galactabeast.

Just then the fire dissipated and Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords landed nearby. "I can't believe it!" Damon said in shock.

"They really are back!" Kendrix said happily.

"But how…?" Mike asked. He then sensed something familiar coming towards the planet. He recognized it immediately. "It can't be…"

"What is it, Mike?" Leo asked his older brother. Leo then saw a third ball of fire heading towards the planet.

This one slammed into the ground causing to dirty to be thrown up. Torozord then appeared in the cloud of dirt. "It looks like my Zord is back as well." Mike said with a smile. Suddenly, the Magna Defender Morphers appeared on Mike's wrists. "And so are my powers."

The Galaxy Rangers then started guessing as to how the three Zords and Mike's Powers were brought back but none of their guesses were close to the truth.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update but I have been busy with school and working on other stories. I will try to update as soon as possible but it will probably be a few weeks between each update.**_


	6. Planning for the Coming Battles

**Chapter 6: Planning for the Coming Battles**

_**Brachiozord, Cafeteria, Morning after Venjix's Destruction,**_

Most of the residents of the Brachiozord were up and in the cafeteria getting some breakfast. The only ones not there were Alpha 5, Shark, Tommy and RJ. RJ and Tommy had already eaten but Shark was working with Alpha on something. "I wonder what we're going to be doing today." Trini wondered.

"Probably find out why Zordon's back and what it means for us." Jason guessed.

"Your guess would be correct, Jason." Zordon said as he joined the Rangers for breakfast. "Tommy mentioned that he had a Ranger Conference Room for us to use for our meetings of that nature." The Rangers all seemed surprised that Zordon was eating with them but they quickly shrugged it off since they figured that he needed to eat to keep his strength up now that he was out of the Energy Tube. "I hope you don't plan on testing Shark again like you did yesterday, Jason." Zordon said sternly. "The boy is just trying to help and doesn't need you to push him into a leadership role just yet."

Jason smirked. "He seemed to do just fine if you ask me."

"True, but Shark is more comfortable with making suggestions and following someone else than actually leading, at least for the moment." Zordon said calmly.

"I guess you're right." Jason said after getting a dirty look from Kimberly.

_**Meanwhile, Brachiozord Command Center,**_

Tommy and RJ found Shark asleep at one of the work areas while Alpha 5 was putting the lid on three boxes that looked like the one RJ had kept the Wolf Morpher in before he used it. "What cha got there, Alpha?" Tommy asked curiously.

Alpha was startled but kept what he had covered. "Just something that will help." He replied.

"It's to help the Pai Zhua Masters deal with the fluctuations in the Spirit Rangers." Shark muttered as he woke up. "Alpha and I will explain later at the meeting." He stood up and stretched his limbs.

"Right, then after you get something to eat, Alpha can bring you to the Ranger Conference Room." Tommy said calmly. Shark nodded as he left to take a shower and change into something cleaner than what he had slept in.

_**Thirty Minutes Later,**_

Tommy led Zordon, RJ, Kat and the others to the Ranger Conference Room. The room looked exactly like it was described to be, a large conference room that was set up like an auditorium with multicolored chairs that had the personal symbols for the Ranger that was supposed to sit in it. The RMP ones were towards the back of the room since they were the newest team while the Mighty Morphin seats were closest to the front of the room. There was a stage at the front of the room for the speakers to stand at as well as tables in front of the chairs for people to put food, drinks or papers on. All of the seats were set up so they could all see and hear the speakers perfectly. "You can all guess where you are to sit." Tommy said with a smile as he entered the room and was instantly morphed into the Zeo Red Ranger. "Oh, and just so you know all of you will be morphed in this room and your chair has built in genetic scanners to make sure that you are who you say you are."

All of the Rangers entered the room and were instantly morphed into their suits. After removing their helmets, they all sat down in their chairs and were scanned by the computers. All the scans came up positive, so everyone was real. The Jungle Fury Rangers had spare seats for the Masters to sit in. There were plain white seats for the teams' mentors and friends that might be staying in the Brachiozord.

Once everyone was seated, Alpha 5 and Shark arrived with Shark carrying a plate of pancakes, which he nearly spilt when he morphed suddenly. "A little warning would've been nice!" He blurted out.

"Just get up here!" Jason chuckled as he gestured to the empty green colored chair next to him.

Shark shrugged and quickly went up to the seat. After he sat down he removed his helmet and started eating him pancakes.

Zordon stepped onto the stage, where his seat was located. "I'm glad you are all here." He started out. "As you must know by now, I was killed years ago when a good friend of mine, Andros the Red Space Ranger, shattered my energy tube, releasing my pure energy. That energy was able to destroy a large portion of the evil in the universe at the time." He stopped as the RPM Rangers seemed surprised that he was back. "I was recently resurrected by the energy from the remains of the Universal Egg, which is currently being converted into pure energy by an old enemy of the Zeo Rangers, Prince Gasket of the Machine Empire."

Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Billy and Jason all sat up with interest and knew this was bad. "I take it this Universal Egg you're talking about is the same one believed to have caused the creation of the universe?" Billy asked curiously.

"The very same, Billy," Zordon replied. "Now, Prince Gasket has underestimated the amount of power the Universal Egg is capable of creating, so one of the canisters the power was being stored in broke. That energy was what brought me back." Everyone seemed to understand that. "Last night, I sensed that two more canisters broke but I don't know who or what was resurrected by it."

"Excuse me?" Shark said as he finished eating and was a little confused. "If we know that this Prince Gasket is after the energy or whatever it is, then why aren't we trying to stop him from gain all of that power?"

There were murmurs of agreement with Shark's question. "Unfortunately, even I can't sense where the egg's remains are located." Zordon admitted. "By the time we found the egg and managed to get to it, Prince Gasket will already be long gone."

Shark and some of the others nodded. "Any clue about why he's gathering this energy?" Scott asked.

"Probably trying to super charge his remaining army," Jason growled.

"Or, he could be trying to bring back some of your old friends." Shark said calmly.

That got him a lot of strange looks. "What are you thinking, kid?" Jason asked looking confused.

"Think about it, the power that escaped the canisters resurrected Zordon and, if my guess is correct, other warriors for good that fell in battle." Shark said. "So far the power has been pure, untainted by Prince Gasket. If Gasket somehow manages to corrupt the power, it would then resurrect old enemies of the Power Rangers instead of old Allies or mentors."

"That makes sense." RJ said. "Why fight with an army that doesn't know the enemy, when you could resurrect an even larger army that knows your enemies." He looked at Shark. "I'd say you have the spirit of the Dragon in you, Shark."

Shark looked confused. "Is that a good thing?" He asked as he looked at the shocked expression on the faces of the Jungle Fury Rangers and the Pai Zhua Masters.

"Actually, it is a very good thing." RJ said with a smile. "You see, the Dragon Spirit is the wisest and most powerful but also the most humble of the Pai Zhua animal spirits. The wielder of that spirit is known to prepare for the worst case scenarios, the scenarios that most wouldn't think to prepare for."

Shark looked at Alpha, who nodded. "Shark has already done just that." Alpha 5 said to the shock of everyone. "He and I observed that the powers that make up the Spirit Rangers were fluctuating. Those fluctuations could prove harmful to the Pai Zhua Masters." Alpha then teleported the three boxes to the masters. "Inside those boxes are Spirit Morphers." The Masters opened them and found wrist morphers that were a lot like RJ's Wolf Morpher but these were in the shapes of the shark, elephant and bat. The Shark Morpher was aqua blue colored, the Elephant Morpher was light green colored and the Bat Morpher was black colored.

"Why do we need these?" Master Phant asked curiously.

Alpha seemed hesitant to answer but Shark just nodded for him to answer. "We found that the energy fluctuations were slowly getting worse." Alpha explained. "If it was left unchecked, you would completely loss control of your animal spirits and be turned into monsters similar to the Phantom Beast Generals, with no traces of your former selves left."

"And these morphers will stabilize our powers?" Master Swoop asked as he put on the morpher. Master Phant and Master Finn also put on their morphers.

"Yes." Alpha answered. "Hopefully they will also prevent the enemy from realizing that there are power fluctuations within the Spirit Rangers."

"Aye, then they'd probably try to find a way to expand the fluctuations, destroying the Spirit Rangers and the Masters." Flynn surmised.

"Anyway, for now we'll need to continue searching for the Rangers here on Earth, as well as contacting the Rangers on other planets." Tommy said as he took the stage. "Hayley will be manning the scanners in the Brachiozord Control Center with Cestria. They will begin scanning for Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster, as Shark correctly guessed a while back that those two will most likely be with the two Turbo Rangers, TJ and Justin." Hayley and Cestria nodded. "Dr. K, do you think you can begin working on repairing the RPM Zords?" Tommy asked.

"Actually, they should be ready within a few hours." Dr. K replied.

"We were planning on taking them out…" Gem started excitedly.

"…and blowing up Venjix's palace with them!" Gemma finished. They then added some explosion noises for effect.

"Unless you want to make our job a lot harder, you'll can the explosions." Shark growled angrily.

"What are you talking about?!" Scott asked angrily. "Venjix used that place to turn people into hybrids!!" Flynn, Dillon, Summer and Ziggy were backing up Scott, Gem and Gemma.

"And he probably has a complete record of the people at each prison camp!!" Shark shot back. Tenaya, Dr. K, RJ, Ethan and the Zeo and Mighty Morphin Rangers all instantly realized what Shark was getting at but the others just looked confused. "Those records will most likely have past Rangers in them!!" All the RPM Rangers back off instantly, realizing they were planning to destroy a quick and easy way of finding past Rangers. Shark took a deep breath. "Also, we can use the palace's factory to rebuild past Zords that were destroyed. Once we have all the past Zords rebuilt, you can blow that place up all you want."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Alright, Dr. K, after you've finished with the RPM Zords, I'd like you to take your team and secure the palace." He said. He then looked at Billy. "I'd also like Billy to go with you as he is really good with computers and should be able to decrypt any encryptions you should come across." Billy nodded in agreement. "On a more serious note, I'd like all of the Rangers to begin training in Martial Arts with the Pai Zhua Masters, Jason or myself."

"What do we need to do that for?" Ziggy asked cockily.

Tommy was about to answer but Shark just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Considering it took seven of you to take down one Kilobyte, I'd think it would be obvious." He blurted out. His hand shot to his mouth as soon as he finished.

It was so quiet that everyone could hear a pin drop. Tommy decided to break the silence. "Not exactly the way I'd have put it but that's basically one of the reasons." Tommy said calmly. "Another is that more enemies may appear over the next few months, so it'd be best if we all improve our skills, since I bet a number of us are a little rusty in our Martial Arts."

Jason couldn't help but grin, as he had been thinking that he was a little rusty. But he then reached over and smacked Shark upside the head. "Are you always this blunt?" Jason asked as Shark rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe…" Shark mumbled in embarrassment.

Dr. K realized that Shark made a mistake but also knew it was the truth. "I hate to say this, Rangers, but I have to agree with Shark on this." She said calmly.

Shark gave Dr. K a grateful look. "In any case, it would be best for us all to sharpen out skills." Tommy said calmly.

The Rangers all started to leave. "Uh, Shark, could you stay for a minute?" Zordon asked.

"Sure." Shark said with a shrug as he joined RJ, Tommy, Kat and Zordon on the stage. "What's up?" He asked.

"Shark, what we are about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else, understood?" Tommy asked sternly. Shark nodded his head.

RJ stepped forward. "Before Master Mao allowed me and the others to leave the Animal Spirit Realm, he told me something very important." He started.

_**Flashback,**_

_RJ and the others were getting ready for their return to the real world when Master Mao appeared before RJ. "RJ, when you get back, you and the others will need to find the one called Tommy Oliver." Master Mao said calmly but sternly. "Together, you and he will need to work with Zordon, the original mentor of the Power Rangers, to find all of the other Ranger teams. Be warned, even with all of the past teams working together, you will fail unless you find and trust the one with the spirit of the Dragon."_

"_How will I know who has the spirit of the Dragon?" RJ asked._

"_He will be the one who takes the initiative to rescue the first two earth teams of Rangers while you and those at Corinth are fighting Venjix." Master Mao replied. "He will also be the one who prepares for the worst case scenarios, no matter how farfetched it is. He will be powerful but humble, and will prefer to be a follower, not a leader for the moment."_

"_It sounds like this guy is going to be a real power house." RJ said with a smile._

"_Indeed but you must be careful, a greater evil than you have ever faced will be unleashed soon after you find him," warned Master Mao. "Past villains from the first group all the way up to Dai Shi will be resurrected."_

_**Present Day,**_

"That's basically all we know." RJ said after he finished his story.

Shark seemed a little concerned about it. "I understand what you are saying but I'm not really that special." He argued. "I mean, I just have a lot of experience fighting Grinders because I kept trying to escape from the prison camps."

"True, but you did take the initiative to go after the Dragon Power Coin and rescue the other three Zeo Rangers as well as the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." Tommy pointed out.

"You also rescued all the civilians and the Dino Thunder Rangers." Kat added.

"Not to mention you contacted Coronel Truman before you left to let him know to have a least three place set up for the civilians of at least three cities." Zordon said. "You made sure that they were ready for the civilians before you had them teleported in."

Shark bit his lower lip. "I was just trying to be prepared." He mumbled. "I was in the Boy Scouts for years, so I kind of picked up on the whole 'Be Prepared' concept."

Tommy and Kat seemed impressed. "You were in the Boy Scouts?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I started out all the way back in Tiger Cubs and worked my way all the way up to the Eagle Scout Ranger." Shark said with a grin as he thought back to those happier times. He then sighed. "Besides, I was going to ask Master Finn if he could teach me the Shark Technique."

RJ smiled. "Just because you have the Dragon Spirit doesn't mean that you can't continue training." He said happily.

Shark nodded and was about to leave. "Just a second, Shark," Zordon said calmly as he reached into his cloaks sleeve. He then pulled out of the sleeve a weapon that looked a lot like the Dragon Dagger but it didn't have the note keys on the handle and the blade was a lot longer than the dagger's. "I noticed that the Dragon Dagger was giving you some trouble so I've created this weapon to use in its place. Although, it isn't able to control the Dragonzord, it is still just as powerful as the Dragon Dagger, maybe even more so."

Shark took the sword and could feel as its power merged with that of the Dragon Power Coin. "Thanks." Shark said as he held the sword in his hand and it felt completely natural to him. "This sword feels completely natural."

Zordon smiled. "It will help you in the coming battles." Shark nodded and left to catch up with Master Finn. Tommy, Kat, Zordon and RJ watched him go. "Shark certainly is an interesting individual." Zordon said to the other three.

"That's definitely true." Tommy said with a smile. "He has the courage to tell things like it is and to put people in their place."

"I heard he actually punched Connor in the stomach after Connor attacked him thinking he stole the Dragon Power Coin from you." Kat said with a grin.

Tommy couldn't help but chuckle, as he knew Connor really well. "I'm not too surprised that Connor jumped the gun a bit, he always was a bit too hotheaded for his own good." The former science teacher said with a chuckle.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to check on the others." RJ said as he headed out. Tommy and Kat decided to go to the training area to help with the training while Zordon went to his room to begin his meditation which would allow him to regain more of his powers.

_**A few minutes later, Brachiozord, Training Area,**_

The Training Area in the Brachiozord was set up with a gymnasium, a pool, weight machines, sparing mates for Martial Arts and other things to help with training. Dillon, Summer and Ziggy were the only RPM Rangers that had taken the advice to get better training to heart and were practicing with Jason, Rocky and Adam. Scott was being too pigheaded to admit that he still had a lot to learn about fighting, Flynn had wanted to join the training but Dr. K needed help from him, Gem and Gemma to fix the Zords.

Shark was practicing with the new Dragon Sword while Masters Finn, Phant and Swoop set up some areas for Pai Zhua training. Tommy and Kat decided that, since they weren't rusty in their normal Martial Arts, they'd work with the Pai Zhua Masters on the more spiritual forms of fighting, which was a lot like the Ninja powers they had gotten from Ninjor all those years ago, those skills had gotten a little rusty over the years.

"Alright, we'll start by figuring out what your spirit animal is." Master Phant said as he prepared a special tea for Kat and Tommy to drink.

Tommy and Kat seemed surprised. "Why do we need to do that?" Kat asked.

"Even though you have the power of the Ninja in you, you haven't trained in it for a long time and your animal spirit may have changed since then." Master Swoop explained calmly.

Tommy and Kat had to agree that it all made sense, as they hadn't practiced the Ninja Training since just before Master Vile caused time to reserve, turning the Rangers into kids. The two drank the special tea and sat down in a mediation form. As they meditated, the two could clearly see their animal spirits in the mind's eye. Tommy still had the Falcon as his spirit while Kat had the Crane as her spirit.

"It seems that you haven't really changed as deeply as we thought." Master Finn said after Tommy and Kat had told them what they saw.

Master Swoop stepped forward. "As I was trained in not only the Bat Technique but also the other flight forms, I will be training the two of you." He said as Master Phant sat down to watch and Master Finn walked over to where Shark was practicing with the Dragon Sword.

Shark was doing some basic moves, getting a feel for using the sword but wasn't doing too well since he was trying to do them one handed instead of with both hands. "It's a lot easier if you use both hands when you're first starting out." Master Finn said calmly.

Shark looked over his shoulder at Master Finn. "I was just getting a feel for how to hold it." Shark said as he switched to using two hands. It felt weird to Shark but that was just because he wasn't used to have to use both hands. Master Finn watched as Shark started going through some practice motions.

_**Meanwhile, in the Brachiozord Control Center,**_

Billy was working with Alpha, Cestria and Hayley to recalibrate the scanners to find Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. "That should do it, Alpha." Hayley said as she and Billy finished their work. "It'll still be a while before we can locate them but it shouldn't take nearly as long as before."

Billy nodded in agreement and then began looking over the orbital scanners trying to find the satellite that landed on the moon, so they could power it up again. "Any luck yet, Billy?" Alpha asked after a few minutes.

Billy sighed and shook his head. "Not yet but that's just because the moon is on the other side of the planet." He explained. "It would probably be best if we did this during the night when the moon is over this side of the planet."

"I agree with Billy on this one, Alpha." Hayley said. "I just don't get how Tommy was able to contact you on Aquitar while near Reefside."

Billy chuckled and held up his wrist communicator. "That's because I still had this with me on Aquitar." He replied. "Apparently, the connection between our wrist communicators allowed the Brachiozord Communication Systems to piggyback on it and apply their power."

"Well, once we hook up with the satellite, we'll be able to contact Aquitar, Mirinoi and KO-35, as well as the other planets that have our allies on them." Cestria said.

_**Meanwhile, in Zordon's Private Quarters,**_

Zordon was sitting on the floor in meditations position. His legs were crossed, his hands were in front of him and his eyes were closed. Zordon could feel his powers growing so he decided to take a chance and contact an old friend of his. "Sentinel Knight, can you hear me?" Zordon asked through a mystical link he had with the warriors from his old army. The Sentinel Knight had been one of Zordon's most trusted warriors as he was later entrusted with protecting the Corona Aurora.

"Zordon, is it really you?" Sentinel Knight asked through the link.

"Yes, it is I, my old friend." Zordon replied. "I am, once again, in need of your help here on Earth." He then proceeded to explain the situation to the Sentinel Knight.

"I shall bring the Corona Aurora with me." Sentinel Knight said calmly. "Its power should be able to help us restore the lost Ranger powers."

"A wise decision my friend, I shall let Tommy and the others know." Zordon said.

"I shall also stop by the planet Mercuria so I can bring Tyzonn, the Operation Overdrive Mercury Ranger, with me." Sentinel Knight said calmly.

"We shall be waiting for you." Zordon replied as he cut off the mystical connection. Zordon then stood up and went to speak with Tommy.

_**Meanwhile, on Sentinel Knight's Home Planet,**_

The guardian of the Corona Aurora picked up the Corona Aurora and placed it gently into a box to transport it to Earth. Before Sentinel Knight left his home, he stopped and picked up another box, a box he had created back when Thrax had disconnected the Operation Overdrive Rangers from the Universal Morphing Grid just in case the substitutes needed more help. He knew they may come in handy during this upcoming situation. With that, he left his home, turned into a ball of energy and headed straight for Earth.

_**A few minutes later, Brachiozord, Ranger Conference Room,**_

Zordon had gathered Tommy, Kat, RJ and Shark into the Ranger Conference Room and was telling them about Sentinel Knights upcoming arrival. "That may come in handy having the Corona Aurora here with us." Tommy said.

"How so?" asked Shark, who wasn't familiar with the Corona Aurora.

"The power of the Corona Aurora can probably be used to provide power to new weapons and things like that." Tommy said. "Its power may give us a much needed advantage in this upcoming war."

"I'm not so sure." Shark said. "What if the bad guys get a hold of it?"

"That's a good point but it's also another reason for us to have the crown here where we can defend it easily." RJ answered, which Shark had to agree with.

"I hate to admit it but I hadn't thought of that." Shark said looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, you can't be expected to know everything about the Power Rangers, now can you?" Kat asked with a chuckle and Shark bobbed his head in agreement.

After Tommy had finished explaining what the Corona Aurora was and what it could do, Shark's mind instantly started thinking of ways they could use the power of the crown for their benefit. _'The crown's power may be able to create duplicates of existing weapons or for creating a battlizer for the other Red Rangers, who don't have one…'_ Shark was thinking as the others discussed other things.

_**Somewhere in the Universe,**_

Prince Gasket watched as his Cogs worked to corrupt the power that had been the Universal Egg. "So the power shall belong to evil and I shall use it to conquer the universe!" He said evilly.

"Over fifty-five percent of the Energy has been corrupted, my love." Archerina said sweetly. "Soon the levels will be ready for us to begin releasing the energy to resurrect the past evil doers."

"Let us start with the Machine Generals that I had sent to the moon to recover Serpentera." Gasket said calmly. "Those foolish ingrates were supposed to bring the Zord to me so I could finish stripping it of its powerful components. Instead, they try to destroy the Earth and end up getting Serpentera destroyed by a single Red Ranger. That Wild Force Red Ranger was the Rookie at the time and, had it not been for me already stealing large amounts of Serpentera's mechanical parts after Rita and Zedd returned, he wouldn't have succeeded."

"Yes but stealing that information has helped us to understand who to build our own fleet of super powerful Zords, my dear husband." Archerina said trying to calm down Prince Gasket.

"That is true, my love." Prince Gasket agreed. He then had brilliantly evil idea. "Even though the fleet of Zords is still far from being completed, I think I shall unleash enough evil energy to resurrect Master Org and his army of Org creatures. Yes, they should keep the earth bound Rangers busy for a while."

"An excellent idea!" agreed Archerina. "Perhaps we should also bring back that Dai Chi character with the animal spirits? I've heard that he and his forces were extremely powerful."

"Another brilliant plan, my dear!" shouted a happy Gasket. "While those two armies are distracting the Rangers, we can continue building our Zords!" The two evil machines then started waiting for the energy to finish being corrupted so they could begin their plans.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Let the Battles Begin

**Chapter 7: Let the Battles Begin**

_**A few hours later, Brachiozord Training Area,**_

Since Shark was getting used to fighting with the Dragon Sword, Master Finn had decided to teach him how to use the Shark Technique, since it used swords as well. The training was hard but Shark quickly got the hang of it and was now able to go toe-to-toe with Master Finn. "You don't have to take it easy on me." Shark said to Master Finn.

"I'm not." Finn said with a grin. Seeing Shark's shocked expression, he decided to explain. "You already have a lot of experience fighting with a sword so the Shark Technique should come a lot easier for you than others."

"I guess." Shark said as he put down the practice Shark Sabers and picked up the Dragon Sword. He then did some practice moves with the sword.

_**Meanwhile, in the Zeo Resting Area,**_

Kat was practicing her ballet, which she hadn't done in a while. Kimberly was also practicing her gymnastics which she hadn't done in years. Zack was working on his dance moves; Jason and Tommy were practicing their martial arts while Billy and Trini went over some mechanical work. "Man, it feels like forever since all of us were actually able to hang out together." Rocky said as he, Tanya, Adam and Aisha joined the others.

"Let's just hope things keep being quiet until we've had enough time to get ready." Jason said sternly.

"I hear ya, bro." Adam said. "Right now, if all the villains were to show up, we probably wouldn't last very long."

"Too bad we don't know when they will strike." Zack said with a sigh as he joined them.

"Actually, Alpha and I have been working on that problem and we think we're really close to finding a way to do just that." Billy said with a smile. "Hopefully we'll have the new scanners up and running soon."

"What about medics?" Kimberly asked as she got down from the balance beam. "Remember all those close calls we had before with our parents and why we were always soar?"

Tommy smiled. "Kat and I thought of that while we were in hiding, so we used the technology that Andrew Hartford had used to build his son, Mack, to create EMMA."

"That stands for Emergency Mechanical Medical Assistant." Kat said as she also joined the group. "She's got the medical expertise to match that of lifelong professional doctor."

"That'll come in handy." Billy said with a nod.

"Hopefully we won't have to worry about having to activate her for a while." Tommy said calmly.

_**At that moment, in the Ruins of Turtle Grove,**_

A corrupt energy wave, released by Prince Gasket, crashed onto the planet. Instantly, the fallen Org Army began to rise from the ashes of the ruined city. The Org Generals Retinaxe, Nayzor and Mandilok, and the Duke Org, Onikage, were the first to be resurrected followed by the other Orgs. The final Org to be resurrected was Master Org who stood in the center of all the Orgs. "Master Org!" Retinaxe shouted happily as he and the General Orgs bowed to him.

"Welcome back, Master." Onikage said with a bow.

"Arise my Orgs!" Master Org said calmly. "Today we have been resurrected to complete our goals of conquering the planet!" The army of Orgs and Putrid foot soldiers began cheering for their leader.

_**Up on the Animarium,**_

Princess Shayla was enjoying the peace and quiet on the Animarium. Even though the planet below was being overrun by Grinders, the princess knew that it was only a matter of time before the Power Rangers were ready to strike back.

Suddenly, the water in the sacred fountain began churning and boiling violently. "No, this can't be." Shayla whispered as she walked over to the water and looked into the fountain. What she saw, was her worst nightmare.

All of the Wild Zords then started roaring, snorting, howling and growling as they also sensed the return of the Orgs.

Cole was working with Wes and Eric on his fighting skills when he heard Red Lion's roar. "Red Lion, what's wrong?" He asked as the three Red Rangers stopped fighting and looked up at Red Lion. The Wild Zord leader began growling. Cole was horrified by what he heard.

"What is it Cole?" Wes asked as the Wild Force Rangers and Jen, the Pink Time Force Ranger, joined them.

"Master Org and his army of Orgs have been resurrected." Merrick said before Cole could answer.

The Wild Force Rangers were horrified. Toxica, Jindrax and Zen-Aku joined the Rangers. "So, what are we going to do, Rangers?" Jindrax asked. He and Toxica still had their powers but they were mostly just teaching people the Org history since they knew a lot about it, having witnessed practically all of it.

"We get the civilians to safety shelters and get ready of the arrival of the Orgs." Cole said calmly.

"I will go and aid Animus at the entrance." Zen-Aku said calmly.

"Uh, Jindrax and I will…help protect the civilians." Toxica said as she and Jindrax ran off to the shelters. Everyone knew that those two just didn't want to fight if they could avoid it.

"We need to get ready for a major battle." Cole said calmly.

"Maybe we should try to contact Corinth City and get some backup?" Taylor suggested.

Jen shook her head. "Our communicators don't have that kind of range." She said sadly.

Cole sighed. "Then it looks like we're on our own." He said as the skies over the Animarium started to darken. "Ready?"

"Ready." The others said.

"Wild Access!" shouted the six Wild Force Rangers.

"Time for Time Force!" yelled Jen and Wes.

"Quantum Power!" stated Eric.

All nine of them morphed into their Ranger forms. Eric, Wes and Cole then activated their battlizers. "Let's go to work." Wes said calmly as the Rangers headed for the entrance of the floating island.

_**Back at the Brachiozord Command Center,**_

Zordon was mediating in his room when he sensed an evil presence suddenly appear on the planet. "It has begun!" He said in horror. "The Orgs have returned!"

_**A few seconds later,**_

The entire Brachiozord was filled with noise as the alarms started going off like crazy. "All Rangers report to the Ranger Conference Room!" Zordon's voice bellowed throughout the entire structure.

All of the Rangers raced through the Brachiozord, except for Shark who took his time getting to the Ranger Conference Room. "What's the emergency?" Shark asked calmly.

Zordon looked up and saw that everyone was there. "I'm afraid that Shark's guess of Gasket resurrecting other villains was correct." Zordon said. Everyone grew serious at that. "Master Org and his Org army have been resurrected."

"Where are they?" Tommy asked as he knew about the Orgs.

Alpha then activated a screen of the United States. "From what we've been able to find, they appear to be gathering in the ruins of Turtle Cove." The robotic assistant said.

"Most likely they'll be trying to attack the Animarium." Tommy said thoughtfully.

"Then we need to get out there and help them." Jason said.

Scott didn't like that. "We can't just leave Corinth defenseless against the oncoming villains." He said.

The others agreed. "It might be best to send Rangers who have met the Wild Force Rangers before to help them." Dr. K said calmly.

Shark cleared his throat. "I think we should send the Jungle Fury, Mighty Morphin', Zeo and Dino Thunder teams to start with." He suggested. "The RPM Rangers can stay here and defend Corinth while the rest of us handle the Orgs."

Scott glared at the newest Ranger. "You want to leave Corinth with only one team of Rangers to protect it?" He growled.

"You really don't get it do you?" Shark asked as he glared right back at Scott. "If the Orgs were interested in Corinth they could've came here first instead of gathering in the ruins of Turtle Cove."

"What makes you so sure they're not just using that as a distraction?" Scott retorted.

Shark folded his arms in front of his chest. "Scott, you may be a Red Ranger but as far as I'm concerned, you're not a leader." He said sternly. This surprised most people. "You may have been leader material for dealing with Venjix but now that he is gone you're not altering your strategy at all."

"He's got a point, Scott." Dr. K said. "If we don't alter our plans to deal with villains we're not familiar with, then we'll never win the upcoming battles."

"Not to mention you've always had a problem with people making their own calls." Dillon said, remembering all the annoying times Scott would get in his personal business all because Scott was 'team leader'.

Scott sighed. "Guess it comes from being in the military for so long." He mumbled as he knew they were all right. "You expect everyone to listen to you since you were supposedly trained for these situations."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." Shark said. "A lot has changed in a short amount of time, so some of us will need a little more time to adjust than others."

"Anyway, the plan is for us to hit the Orgs as hard as we can before they get a chance to regroup." Tommy said.

"I suggest we focus our main attacks on taking out Master Org." RJ said. "Without their leader, they will be unable to tell who is in charge."

"Agreed," Zordon said calmly. "The Jungle Fury and Mighty Morphin' Rangers will focus on Master Org while the Zeo and Dino Thunder Rangers help take care of the other Orgs."

"Uh, I'd suggest you focus on the Generals as they could be the next in line to take command of the Orgs." Shark said after looking over the information on the Orgs.

"Good call." Conner said with a smile. "But I just have a question?" Everyone looked at him. "I was wondering why the Jungle Fury and RPM Red Rangers don't have their own Battlizers. Isn't that kind of a tradition since the Space Rangers?"

Scott and Casey were both surprised by this statement since they hadn't teamed up with other Ranger teams or given it any thought. "Perhaps, Dr. K, Hayley and Alpha will be able to develop battlizers for them after we've found the other Rangers." Zordon said calmly. The others agreed to focus on the battles at hand and let the tech-support worry about the weaponry for now.

"That was a pretty random question, Connor." Shark chuckled as the Rangers got ready to leave. Some of the others agreed as they got ready.

"It was just a question." Connor replied.

_**A few minutes later, on the Animarium,**_

Animus was in trouble. Master Org had taken to his giant form and, along with Locomotive Org, Tombstone Org, Samurai Org and Quadra Org, was starting to overpower the ancient ancestor of the Wild Zords. The Wild Force Megazord and Predazord were trying to help but they were outnumbered. The Wild Force Rangers and three Time Force Rangers were fighting the Putrids and Orgs but they were heavily outnumbered even with Zen-Aku and the Silver Guardians helping out. "We need help!" Max shouted as the Orgs were beating the Rangers.

"I hate to tell you this, Max, but we're all out of help!" Eric shouted back.

The nine rangers kept fighting, using everything they could to fight off the Orgs. Cole managed to get a number of shots off with the Jungle Blaster, taking out a good number of Orgs, before the Blaster was destroyed by Retinaxe. Eric activated the Q-Rex and, after commanding it to change to fighter mode, it was able to help Animus and the other Megazords hold their own. Wes was using his Battlizer to fight the Orgs but that was taken out by Onikage.

The Rangers were then gathered in one area by the Orgs. The Org Generals then created the Nexus Blade and used it on the Rangers, forcing them to demorph. The Wild Zords were all being chained down by the overwhelming forces of the Orgs. "It's times like this I really wish we could've found more Ranger teams." Alyssa said as the Rangers formed a circle, trying to keep fighting.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Retinaxe bellowed as the Org Generals prepared to use the Nexus Blade to finish off the nine Power Rangers.

Suddenly, twenty-four multicolored streaks of light lit up the skies. Twenty-four people then appeared in between the Orgs and Power Rangers. They were the Mighty Morphin', Zeo, Dinothunder and Jungle Fury Rangers, as well as Masters Finn, Phant and Swoop. Cole instantly recognized two of them. "Tommy? Jason?" He asked with a smile.

"It's been awhile, huh, Cole?" Tommy replied with a smile.

"I don't know who you think you are but you better get out of our way if you know what's good for you." Nayzor said angrily.

"Boy, these guys really have an ego issue." Shark commented.

"Enough with the jokes, Shark," Jason scolded half-heartedly.

The Orgs were getting restless. "Just destroy them!" Master Org bellowed from above.

The Wild Force and Time Force Rangers joined the twenty four others. "Ready, guys?" ask Tommy.

"Ready!" Everyone replied. All of the Ranger Teams then pulled out their morphers.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy and Jason shouted together.

"Dragonzord!" cried Shark.

"Mastodon!" yelled Zack.

"Pteradactyl!" screamed Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" shouted Billy.

"Sabretooth Tiger!" Trini cried.

"Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Jason.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" cried Aisha.

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" cried Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" yelled Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" cried Adam.

"Zeo Ranger V Red!" shouted Tommy.

"Time for Time Force!" yelled Jen and Wes.

"Quantum Power!" cried Eric.

"Wild Access!" all six of the Wild Force Rangers shouted.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA!" Connor, Ethan and Kira shouted together.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent stated.

"Jungle Beast Spirits Unleashed!" Casey, Lily, Theo, RJ and Dominic shouted.

All of the different Power Ranger teams morphed into their suits as the three Masters shouted, "Spirit Rangers Unleashed!" releasing the Bat, Shark and Elephant Spirit Rangers.

A powerful, multicolored explosion occurred behind all of them as they took fighting stances. All of the rangers then summoned their Power Weapons and began fighting the Org Army. The Mighty Morphin' Rangers went to where the civilians were hiding and aided Jindrax and Toxica in fighting off the Putrids. The Zeo Rangers, Dino Thunder and Jungle Fury Rangers, the three Master, fought the Orgs while the Wild Force Rangers, Time Force Rangers and Zen-Aku took on the Org Generals and Duke Orgs. Shark summoned the Dragon Sword and began fighting his way towards Animus and Master Org.

The fighting was intense but the Rangers were able to work together. Thanks to that teamwork the Zeo, Dino Thunder and Jungle Fury Rangers were able to take out most of the Org Army. Cole and Alyssa were fighting Retinaxe, Nayzor was fighting Merrick and Zen-Aku, Danny and Max took on Mandilok while Eric and Taylor fought Onikage, leaving Wes and Jen to deal with Helicos and Artilla.

Meanwhile as Shark was getting closer to Master Org and his giant Orgs, he was attacked by all three Mutorgs. "Oh, this is going to be fun…" He mumbled to himself. He and the Mutorgs began fighting each other. "Three on one isn't exactly a fair fight here." He said to the Mutorgs.

"We don't care what you think, human!" The leader Mutorg growled as the axe-wielding hybrid attacked.

Shark used the Dragon Sword to defend himself. He blocked the axes and slashed the stomach of the creature with the Dragon Dagger. Shark was then double-teamed by the others.

Back at the other battles, Tommy, Connor and Cassie realized that Shark was missing. "Has anyone seen Shark?" Tommy bellowed.

It was Tanya who answered. "I saw him heading towards Animus but couldn't follow after him!" She replied.

That wasn't good but there was nothing that Tommy and the others could do since they had their hands full.

At Shark's fight with the Mutorgs, Shark was holding his own for a while but they were too strong for him to defeat on his own. Suddenly, a golden light shone around the battle. It forced the Mutorgs away from Shark. "What the heck is going on here?" Shark asked himself out loud.

"I have come to help." A voice said from within the light. The light diminished and the Sentinel Knight appeared. He had changed from his original form to the more powerful form he had gained from merging with the mystical sword, Excelsior. The Mutorgs attacked but Sentinel Knight easily knocked them backwards once again. "I'll handle these guys while you help Animus." Sentinel Knight said sternly.

"You got it." Shark said with a nod and headed out towards the Megazords and giant-sized Orgs which were still battling.

"You underestimate our power!" The lead Mutorg bellowed as the three charged at the Sentinel Knight. The ancient warrior easily brushed off their attacks and blasted them backwards.

"I think it's you who overestimate yours." Sentinel Knight said calmly. The ancient mystical knight then began to battle all three hybrids.

_**Meanwhile, just outside of Corinth, inside the Brachiozord,**_

Within Zordon's quarters, as the ancient mage rested, two mystical boxes appeared on the nightstand next to his bed. One was large enough to hold the Corona Aurora while the other was smaller. As Zordon was resting, he sensed the boxes as they appeared and smiled without opening his eyes. _'So, Sentinel Knight has finally arrived.'_ He thought before returning to his rest. _'It's a good thing he brought the Corona Aurora but I'm surprised he brought the other item as well. I'll have to discuss this with him once he's finished helping out on the Animarium.'_ With that he fell into a restful sleep.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Partial Chapter and Announcement

_**Author Note**__**: In the last chapter, I addressed something that has always been bugging me about Scott Truman, the RPM Red Ranger (but I may have been a little harsh in it). Throughout the entire RPM series, he seemed more interested in being the 'team leader' and proving himself than actually defeating Venjix. It was like Venjix was his way of proving himself to his father. To me, Scott is a good leader but not necessarily Red Ranger material, at least to begin with, kind of like Sky Tate at the beginning of Power Rangers SPD but he changed overtime. Unfortunately, in the RPM season, I didn't really see much of a change of Scott's attitude. It seemed more like the others changed to just accept his attitude, mostly Dillon was the only one that challenged him enough to get him a change a little.**_

_**Author Note 2**__**: I found the names of the three Mutorgs online: Rofang (the leader), Takach (the muscular one with the axes), and Kired (the one that looked like Deviot's spell form).**_

**Power Rangers Armageddon**

**Fall of the Orgs**

_**Five Minutes Later, On the Animarium,**_

The Mighty Morphin, Zeo, three Time Force, Wild Force, Dino Thunder and Jungle Fury Power Rangers were still fighting against the army of Orgs and Putrids. The Mighty Morphin Rangers, Phi Zhua Masters, Jindrax and Toxica were still trying to keep the civilians safe from the Putrids while the others were dealing with Orgs. Wes and Jen had destroyed Helicos and Artilla and joined in fighting the other Orgs.

"Where the heck did Shark disappear to?" Connor shouted. "He should've reached Animus by now!"

"I don't see the Mutorgs anywhere." Jen replied. "They most likely went after him and are fighting right now!"

_**BOOM!**_ A sudden explosion set the three Mutorgs flying into view as they crashed down to the ground. Sentinel Knight then came into view. Rofang, the Mutorg leader, was the first to get up but, instead of attacking Sentinel Knight, it went at Tommy Oliver, who was distracted.

Kat saw the Mutorg. "Tommy, watch out!" She shouted trying to warn Tommy of the attacking hybrid.

Tommy looked and saw the Mutorg coming at him. "I see him, Kat." He assured her as he blocked Rofang's attack.

Takach and Kired continued fighting Sentinel Knight while Tommy and Rofang were going to it.

_**Meanwhile,**_

Animus, Predazord and Wild Force Megazord were being beaten down by Master Org and the other giant orgs when Shark arrived. "This isn't good." Shark said as he watched Animus being beaten down. He activated his communicator. "Alpha, I'm at the area where Animus is and things aren't looking good. Are any of the Zords ready for battle?"

"Aye, yi, yi, I'm afraid the only Zords that are ready for battle and that can combine into a Megazord are not able to be operated by anyone other than the Rangers that they were built for." Alpha 5 replied.

"Well, that's not very helpful…" Shark mused. "What about the Dragonzord? Can you send it here to help?"

It took a little while but Alpha finally responded. "I'm sorry Shark but the teleportation system doesn't have that kind of power."

Shark hung his head. "I guess I should've asked about that before leaving the others." He said.

"Shark, do you need a hand?" A familiar voice asked from the communicator.

Shark recognized it as belonging to Jason. "Yeah, I kind of ran off to help Animus and don't have any sort of Zord that can help out."

"Guess you're still getting used to not being on your own, huh?" Jason asked knowing full well that Shark had ran off to try saving Animus on his own without anyone to back him up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shark said sounding embarrassed at his mistake.

Jason chuckled. "Hey, it happens to all of us, rookie." He assured Shark. "Now, try to get to the Wild Zords and break the chains that are preventing them from helping out."

"You got it." Shark replied as he ran off towards the captured Wild Zords.

_**At the civilian area,**_

Scott shook his head. _'Kid's still got a lot to learn…'_ He thought. The original Red Ranger smiled under his helmet. _'But then again, I guess I can't really blame him since he's been on his own for so long and hasn't actually been part of a team for awhile.'_ He then focused back on fighting off the Putrids and Orgs.

_**Back at the Main Battle,**_

Tommy and Sentinel Knight were still fighting the Mutorgs as the other Rangers were starting to make some progress against the Org Army. Unfortunately, Tommy's Zeo Red powers were starting to weaken because of how much damage had been done before the Mutorgs arrived. "Tommy, you need to switch to a different suit before you're forced to demorph." Sentinel Knight said as he knocked Rofang away from Tommy.

"Alright, Power down!" Tommy shouted. He demorphed and pulled out one of his two White Ranger Power Coins. He decided to use the Falcon Power Coin because it was the most powerful. "It's Morphin' Time!" he shouted, "White Ranger Power!" He morphed into the Mighty Morphin' White Ranger suit but it had the Falcon Coin on the belt buckle. Tommy then pulled Saba from his belt and prepared for battle.

"Oh it is so good to finally be back in action!" Saba said excitedly.

"It's good to have you back, old friend." Tommy said with a smile under his helmet. "We'll have to catch up later as we've got a battle to win." Tommy then attacked Rofang with Saba's blade. _'This battle isn't going to be any easier especially if we lose Animus.'_ He thought as he fought with Rofang.

_**Over at the Wild Zord imprisonment area,**_

Shark sprang into action and was fighting the Putrids and a few Orgs that had been left to guard the Wild Zords. "I just hope this works." Shark thought out loud as he fought against the Orgs and Putrids. He then used the Dragon Sword and Dragon Dagger to slice through the chains that were holding the Wild Zords prisoner.

The Wild Zords all roared and sprang into action. The Falcon Zord screeched and combined with the Rhino, Armadillo, Deer and Giraffe Zords to form the Isis Megazord. The Gorilla, Black Bear, Polar Bear and the resurrected Crow Zord and Gray Bull Zord to form the Kongazord. The two Megazords joined the Predazord, Wild Force Megazord and Animus in fighting Master Org and the giant Locomotive, Tombstone, Samurai and Quadra Orgs. "The Wild Zords are free!" Shark reported through his wrist communicator.

"Good job, kid," Jason's voice replied happily.

Shark then saw that the Q-Rex was also being held prisoner. It had been forced to revert back to its dinosaur mode so it could heal its wounds but it had been captured before it could reach its cave. "Let Eric know that the Q-Rex will be free in a few moments." Shark said.

"Just be careful, kid." Jason said through the wrist communicators.

"You got it, boss." Shark replied cheekily. He began fighting the Putrids and Orgs, which included Katana Org that looked a lot like Samurai Org but had two swords instead of one, which were guarding the Q-Rex. Thanks to some of the fighting moves he had learned from Master Finn, Shark was able to take out the Putrids with ease but the Orgs were a bit more difficult. Katana Org was especially difficult because of its skills with its swords. "This is not good." Shark said as he was surrounded by the five Orgs. "I don't suppose you guys want to try fighting fair for once?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ha, we are Orgs and we never fight fair!" Karana Org shouted as the Orgs attacked together.

Shark was easily knocked backwards by their attack. "Should've seen that one coming…" He mumbled to himself as he slowly got back up to his feet. He picked up the Dragon Sword and Dragon Dagger. "Okay, let's get it on!" He growled as he got ready to fight again.

Suddenly, the Green Power Coin began to glow on Shark's belt. "What is this?" Shark wondered out loud as both weapons started to glow as well. He could feel the power coursing through his body, powering him up. "I don't know where this power is coming from but I'm sure not going to complain." He said as he prepared to strike back. Shark struck back as hard as he could against the Orgs. Soon all but Katana Org were destroyed. Energy beams from the weapons sliced the chains holding the Q-Rex, freeing it.

"Impressive, human," the Org said as the two continued fighting.

Shark smiled under his helmet. "Well, I try." He responded.

_**Back at the Main Battle,**_

Tommy and Rofang were still going at it as the other Rangers continued their fights. Tommy jumped backwards to dodge an energy attack released by Rofang. "You won't beat me, human." Rofang snarled.

"I've heard that from a lot of creatures before." Tommy retorted as he attacked with Saba. "And I've beaten each of them." Tommy knew that Rofang was a lot tougher than most of the other villains.

The Q-Rex roared as it charged back into battle. "Looks like the newbie succeeded after all." Eric said with a smile under his helmet. "Q-Rex, Megazord Mode!" The Zord immediately changed into his warrior-mode and attacked the giant Orgs with all its power.

"Things seem to be looking up for our side." Billy said as he and the Mighty Morphin Rangers charged back into the main battle area having taken care of the Putrids that were attacking the civilians.

Suddenly, the Katana Org flew into the battle area. It exploded as soon as it hit the ground. "Damn." Jason said as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger stumbled into the clearing.

"Okay, who's next?" Shark asked weakly before collapsing on the ground. He demorphed as soon as he hit the ground.

The original five surrounded the newest Ranger with Jason checking him for injuries. "Hey, you alright, kid?" Jason asked as he helped Shark get back up to his feet.

"Oh, yeah, I feel like I got ran over by a freight train but other than that I feel fine." Shark answered as he got back up to his feet. "That power boost the Power Coin gave me sure came in handy."

"Power boost?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

Shark nodded his head. "Yeah, it happened while I was trying to fight my way to the Q-Rex. I got knocked around pretty good but I wasn't about to give up and then my coin started to glow, increasing my strength and attack power."

"It could've been that the Power Coin has completely bonded with you now and the power boost was the result of it." Billy guessed.

"Makes about as much sense as the other stuff that's happened lately," Shark said as he reached for his morpher only for Jason to stop him.

"I think you should sit the rest of this one out for now, kid." Jason advised.

Shark was about to argue but stopped by Billy. "Jason's right, you're still getting used to the power and it's not a good idea to re-morph so soon after de-morphing." The techno genius explained.

Shark was really exhausted from his fight and decided it was a good idea to listen to the veterans on this one. Then again his body really didn't want to keep going so he just sat back down on the ground and leaned back against a nearby tree. "I guess I could go for a nap." He said as he slowly closed his eyes.

'_Rest easy kid, you've earned it.'_ Jason thought. Shark slept peacefully with Jason watching over him while the other Rangers went back to taking out the Orgs and Putrids.

Tommy and Sentinel Knight then combined their power and blasted the Mutorgs as the other Rangers finished off the last of the normal sized Orgs. Unfortunately, the Giant sized Orgs were still battling the Wild Force Megazord, Kongazord, Animus, Isis Megazord and Q-Rex. Sentinel Knight immediately changed to his giant form and began fighting against the giant Orgs. "We need to call in some of the other Megazords." Tommy said as he watched the fight.

Just then a falcon cry could be heard in the skies. The White Ninja Falcon Zord was soaring over the battle and blasted Master Org with its wing tip cannons. The Crane Ninja Zord, Pink Pteradactyl Zord and Yellow Pteradactyl Biozord also appeared in the skies, attacking the Orgs. "Looks like Alpha sent the cavalry." Kat said with a smile.

Jason activated him communicator. "Alpha, can you teleport Shark to the medical area?"

"What's wrong with him?" Alpha asked in concern.

"He just overexerted himself while freeing the Wild Zords." Jason explained.

With that, Shark disappeared in a streak of green light. "We've got him in the medical area." Alpha informed them. "Tenaya is keeping an eye on him while Dr. K and Hayley run some tests."

"Good and thanks for sending some backup." Tommy said with a smile under his helmet as he watched the flying Zords make another run on the Orgs.

"I figured you'd need a little assistance." Alpha replied happily.

Tommy chuckled. "Any assistance is greatly appreciated my friend. But it looks like we might be here for a while longer." He reported.

"Dr. Oliver, if you need them, we could send the RPM Rangers with their Zords to help you," Cornel Truman said calmly, since he had been given a communicator to help with coordinating the Rangers efforts.

"No, it would be foolish to leave Corinth without a group of Rangers to protect it at this time." Tommy replied. "We don't know if anyone else was resurrected during this battle."

"Good point." Truman stated in agreement.

_**Author Note 3**__**: I'm sorry to say that I'm ending this story and redoing it from the beginning. I've gone over it and found that my ideas have changed far too much to continue in this story. To those that have enjoyed this story I apologize for ending this story but I'm going to be redoing it and hopefully make it even better. Thank You for understanding.**_


End file.
